Neighbors
by KarmagisaAllTheWay
Summary: Nagisa has been getting abused by his Mother, and he hides it from everyone. One day, Karma finds out, and decides to call the cops. Now Nagisa is with his Dad, and, after moving, Karma becomes his neighbor. Karmagisa! (Style change in chapter 9 onward)
1. Chapter 1

**(Author notes are in parentheses)**

… **.** **= Change of setting/ Time passes/change of POV**

 **POV= Point of View**

I apologize ahead of time, I tend to change between first and third person.

POV: NAGISA

Here I am.

It's Friday, school is over, and now I'm standing in front of the door to my hell hole.

I cautiously open the door, hoping maybe Mom won't notice and I can just go into my room silently. But, as always, she's right there, waiting.

"Umm… I'm home," I said nervously.

"Welcome home, honey!," she sounded cheerful, maybe she's in a good mood…

"I just got you a new dress," Uh oh, "and, may I say, I outdid myself this time!"

She held it up, showing it's white frills and light blue outline.

I eternally cringed at the girliness of it. But that's not the real problem here.

Ugh, here we go again…

"Ummm Mom, I'm not a gir-"

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure I know my own daughter, why are you talking nonsense!"

She said that in such a harsh voice, all the while holding a fake smile.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know my own body, Mom! I'm not a girl!"

"Why you little bitch! You think you can talk to your Mom like that?! I AM YOUR MOTHER! I GAVE YOU LIFE! YOU OWE EVERYTHING TO ME!"

She kicked me onto the floor, and just kept kicking. Her heels heart so much, with that and the bruises I already have, it felt like hell.

I wish I could just escape this all…

…..

"Hey Nagisa! I was just wandering, why are you wearing a long-sleeve T-shirt in this hot weather?"

"Oh, Kayano! I just Felt like it I guess…" Of course, I was lying.

"You're so weird! Anyway, I heard that Koro-sensei went to AMERICA! Isn't that awesome! I want to go there too~"

"Maybe some day you can! But, when you do, you have to bring me along too!"

"Ok, but you better pay for your own flight ticket!"

"Okay, okay."

It's always like this in our class, everyone's smiling and having fun. I wish I could just stay here all day, and not ever have to go back home. This is where I belong, here with Koro-sensei and all my friends.

Why am I even thinking about this, I already know there's no hope for that...

"Nagisa~ What are you staring into space about?"

Karma brought me out of my daze, waving his hand in my face.

"Oh, hey Karma. I was just thinking about an assassination plan, that's all!"

"Hmmmm… if you say so. You had a pretty depressing look on your face, so I thought something might be up. Whatever, I guess it was just my imagination."

I'm usually really good at hiding my feelings, but for some reason Karma always seems to notice when something is off. I guess I'll have to be a little more careful for now on.

…

"Ok everyone, It's time for P.E! Go get ready! Today we are going over all our past drills!"

I hate P.E.

Not because of exercise, I actually don't mind that, but because of having to change my clothes.

It's already difficult hiding my bruises during normal classes, but I can't hide much if I don't have clothes on.

Guess I'll just go with my usual strategy for this situation: Wait outside the room till everyone leaves, change in less than 5 minutes, and get scolded for being late.

(I don't want to write out a useless "Locker conversation", so let's just say that everyone is done changing now)

Okay, here I go.

I went in, lifting my shirt, cringing at my stomach. (That's where his biggest bruises are)

"I wish Mom would just stop this, I don't think I can take it anymore…" He said rubbing the bruises. (NOTE: He says that out loud)

I take off my pants, slip on my track suit and leave.

After Nagisa leaves, Karma comes out of the corner he was in, shocked.

…..

POV: Karma

Did I hear that right?

Did he say 'Mom'?

Is his Mom beating him?

Why?

Why hasn't he said anything?

Ugh.. too many questions, not enough answers.

But with those bruises…

Maybe I should do something.

No, I can't, it doesn't have anything to do with me.

'I don't think I can take it anymore...'

WAIT! What did he mean by that?

It kind of sounds like… OH GOD, Please don't tell me that means…. Suicide…

I guess, maybe if I just give the police a tip as anonymous…

I'll go to a pay phone after school.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author notes are in parentheses)**

… **.** **= Change of setting/ Time passes/change of POV**

 **POV= Point of View**

I apologize ahead of time, I tend to change between first and third person.

Before, Karma thought that what Nagisa said meant he was going to kill himself, but I just wanted to say that's not what he meant. This will explain what he meant before.

…...

POV: Nagisa

(NOTE: Now it's after school)

Ugh…

Here I am.

In the same dilemma as always.

Either I go inside to my least favorite place in the world, or I could just leave.

What am I saying, I can't leave… she would just find me and beat me more.

Well, I could probably avoid being hit and kicked if I didn't put up a fight.

But, I just can't do that! I know it would all stop if I just let her treat me like the daughter she's always wanted.

I can't let her change my identity like that… I am who I am, I am not some push over little girly girl, like she wants me to be!

Okay, I've decided! From now on, I'm going to be more clear to my Mother. Even if she doesn't listen and hurts me again, I will hold my ground.

So now, I'll go in. Even if it means getting more bruises. I will make it through this…

"I'm home."

"Welcome, I thought about yesterday, I get it," I doubt it, "The dress might have been a little too girly. I apologize.I understand if you don't want to wear such a pretty dress, even though it would be nice."

Of course, she twisted my words into something that was more convenient for her.

"Mom, you don't get it. Yes, it was too girly, but that was not the problem…"

"Huh? If that wasn't the problem, then what was it? Because I don't see ANY other reason to why you would speak out to your mother."

She had a very cold, spiteful expression.

"Mom, I can't do this anymore. I'm your SON! I'm a BOY! Not a girl! I'm NOT going to change myself for your sake!"

She got that LOOK in her eyes again.

Face as red as blood, veins popping out of her forehead, and… _Those eyes._

They just stare into your soul.

Right when she was just about to knock me down to the floor, the doorbell rang.

Both of us stood there for a second, a little surprised.

"Hello? Is this Shiota residence?" They sounded kind of serious.

Mom straightened herself out. Then she opened the door.

"Hello, officer! Yes, this is Shiota residence. If there anything I can help you with?"

She had on a nice and warm, fake, smile. As she always does when around other people.

"Sorry, can we come in?"

"Yes, if really need to."

"Pardon the intrusion."

I thought it was just him, but when he came in, one other guy followed him.

"Do want any tea or food?"

"No thank, Mam. Actually, we would like to talk your son alone."

What? Why? I don't think I did anything wrong? In fact, I don't think I've even committed a crime in my life. Maybe it's just a mistake.

Well, whatever it was, they came at just the right moment. Now I don't have to suffer through more injuries, for now, that is.

"Oh, then I guess I'll just go in the other room…"

…..

So now I'm alone with the two policemen. I'm glad that I don't have to be in the same room as my mother, but this is still nerve racking. These two men are a little intimidating.

"Now, listen carefully and don't panic. We received some disturbing news, and we would like to clarify that what we have been told is correct."

He was completely serious now. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'm innocent.

"We got a phone call from someone who said they knew you. They wouldn't give their name, so we don't know whether to believe that statement or not. But what the person talked about was a serious matter, so we thought we would double check."

"Ok…" That's all I could say, I couldn't quite get what he was saying.

"The caller said that," he took a breath," that, you had a bruises all over your body, and that they had suspicions that it was abuse."

What…

I was shocked. I was completely silent, I didn't know what to say.

"Is this true? And we need a completely honest answer. If it is true, we can help you."

I waited a second, thinking it over.

Should I tell them, or should I not.

If told them the truth, my Mom would get in BIG trouble. But then if I don't tell the truth, I would to stay here, in my hell accompanied with a demon of a Mom…

"What's your answer?"

"My Mom tries to make me the daughter she never had, and when I resist her, she…"

I started crying.

I tried not to, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer. It felt like all my suppressed feeling just came out.

The two men looked at each other, then back at me.

"It's okay, that's all for now."

…..

After that, they took my Mom and I to the Police station. They took us into separate rooms.

They started asking me questions, and later on I took pictures of my injuries.

After an hour or two, my Dad came and picked me up.

We went to his apartment.

I didn't spend too much time with my Dad, but I liked him. He was kind of funny and likeable.

My parents got divorced a long time ago, probably because of my crazy Mother, and Mom got custody. So I only saw Dad like every two weeks or so, or at least that's what it was supposed to be like. Mom always found a way to prevent our meetings from happening.

"Nagisa… I'm sorry about your Mother. She's always been like this, but I didn't know she would ever go that far. You should have said something sooner. I could've helped you."

Dad sure is nice…

"Thanks Dad, I'm okay now. But, I don't really want to talk about it, I'd rather get some sleep."

"Okay, you can sleep on the couch or my bed, you choose."

"I'll sleep on the couch."

Dad went to the hallway closet and got a blanket and pillow for me.

It sure is nice, not having Mom around. I don't have to be tense all the time, worrying about her mood.

I layed down on the couch, using the cover and pillow, and tried to get comfortable. It was hard, but I was too tired for it to even bother me.

"Good night, son"

"Good night"

(I'm sorry, this chapter didn't have any Karma!)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Where am I?**_

 _ **What am I wearing?**_

 _ **It feels flowy, and very loose…**_

" _ **Nagisa"**_

 _ **Oh no… that voice.**_

" _ **Oh honey, why can't you just be my little girl?"**_

 _ **I felt her reach around from behind.**_

" _ **Just look, are you just so pretty."**_

 _ **I looked forward, my reflection staring back.**_

 _ **It's that dress from a few days ago, and my hairs down.**_

" _ **You know, I wish I could have been able to wear things like this when I was your age. You have it nice."**_

" _ **But, Mom, I'm not like you. I don't like these kind of things, because I'm a guy."**_

 _ **She tightened her grab on me.**_

" _ **Don't be silly!"**_

 _ **No, not this again. Every single time her voice gets like this…**_

 _ **I need to run!**_

" _ **WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! I AM YOUR EVERYTHING! IF YOU DON'T HAVE ME, THEN WHAT DO YOU HAVE?!"**_

 _ **She yanked my hair, then let go, making me fall. She continuously told me that I'm nothing, and crying about how she's lost her only daughter. All the while kicking and slapping.**_

 _ **I hate this, I want it to stop.**_

"Nagisa! Are you okay? Wake up!"

My Dad had a worried face on.

It's nice to see someone worrying about me for once.

"Wait… where am I?"

"You're at my apartment, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Haha!"

Then all my memories came back from the night before. I was finally away from Mom…

It doesn't seem real.

"I told the school about what happened, and I called you off for the next few days."

"OH! You didn't have to do that, I don't mind going back to school."

Actually, I kind of WANT to go back to school, it would probably cheer me up.

"Well, actually, we're going to be moving… BUT DON'T WORRY, IT'S ACTUALLY CLOSER TO YOUR SCHOOL :D!"

"Wait, why are we moving?"

"Actually, it's for work. Believe it or not I got a big promotion! Took them long enough! I've been working my butt off for years!"

"Well, congrats then!"

It's kind of strange… This warm atmosphere, and I'm not at school. It feels good…

"Anyway, I already have everything packed! It was like so easy, considering I don't have much stuff! Oh, I almost forgot, I didn't want you to have to go back there, so I went and got your stuff out of your room. Is that okay?"

"I don't mind."

"Okay, well, the moving truck should be here soon! Want something to drink?"

"Water Please!"

"Gotcha."

…..

Woah… The new house REALLY is close to the school.

Well, it's close to the main campus, which still isn't that close to E-class, but I don't mind! I'm just glad to be living with my Dad. He likes me for me, and won't force me to be something I'm not.

"Nagisa come here for a sec, I got something for you!"

?

I went into the other room, and…

"I bought you a new closet full of clothes! I thought you might appreciate having some normal boy do you think? It's not anything special but..."

My mouth was wide open. It was unbelievable, never once in my life did think I could have more than one pair of just a normal T-shirt or just plain sweat pants!

"You're the best! Can I go put them up?"

"Go ahead!"

I ran upstairs to where Dad told me my room was. I threw the clothes on my bed and starting hanging/folding them.

…..

POV: Karma

I hope everything went well with Nagisa…

He wasn't at school today, and Karasuma-sensei said it was because of some family reasons.

It sounds like everything probably worked out, but I still can't stop worrying.

Ugh, this is making me hungry…

I walked downstairs, into the kitchen.

"Hmmm… cereal should be good."

As I went to get a bowl I noticed a moving truck outside.

"Woah, is someone finally moving into that house. I can't wait to torture with them."

I was kind of the reason the last neighbors moved.

They were an old couple, and the elderly are just SO easy to mess with, how could I resist!

"Hey Karma!" My Dad yelled.

"What."

"Oh, no need to sound so rude to your old man~"

"Shut up, what do you want?"

"Wanna go visit the new neighbors?! I heard that it's just a father and son, just like us!"

My Mom died a long time ago, but I guess it doesn't bother me, because I still have Dad. I mean, he's annoying, emotional, and I don't even know how we can be related, but I love him.

"Sure, I guess. Let me go change my clothes."

"K~"

I ate the rest of my cereal and went up to my room.

"Ugh, It's dark in here, and I don't want to turn the lights on… guess I'll pull the curtains up."

I started pulling back one of my curtains, but before I could finish I noticed someone in the house beside us.

Is that…

"NAGISA!"

…..

POV: Nagisa

Who was that?

That voice sounded familiar…

I looked around, then suddenly I saw the bright red hair.

"Karma?"

He was sticking his head of the window from the house beside us.

Wait, does this mean…

"Hold on for a second!" Karma went back into the room.

About five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Nagisa, come down here, our neighbors are here!"

I ran down stairs.

I froze for a second at the bottom at the stairs.

"It really was you!" Karma yelled, pointing at me.

"What, you know each other?" The other guy by Karma asked.

"We're in the same class, and we're friends."

"Well, isn't that ironic!"

"So, does this mean we are neighbors…?" I said, still not believing.

"I guess..."

There was an awkward silence for a second. So Dad decided to speak up.

"Well, then let me introduce myself, I'm Nagisa's Father, Akihiro Shioto. You can me Aki! And, this is Nagisa!"

"Oh! Nice to meet you! I'm Kazuhiko Akabane! I don't really care what you call me, and this is Karma! You boys should go play, I wanna talk to Aki~"

He pushed Karma forward.

"Ugh, why should I have to listen to you."

"Aww.. thats so mean Karm~~"

"Fine! But, don't call me 'Karm~~', it's weird."

"Karma, wanna go up to my room, I don't really have everything set up yet though…"

"I'll help you then, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Thanks!"

We went back upstairs, with Karma leading.

"Why do you seem so familiar with this house?"

"Oh, I used to sneak in all the time to set up pranks."

He had that devilish look on his face.

"You don't need to say anything else. Hahaha!"

This is the best, I'm with my Dad, and I also have my best friend living next door!

It can't possibly get better than this!

 **(Look up the names of the Dads, and you'll see why I picked them~)**


	4. Chapter 4

POV: Karma

I wonder if I should ask Nagisa about what happened…

I mean, it wouldn't be unusual. He was living with his Mom, and now he's with just his Dad AND they moved.

Of course I would be curious

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nah, he probably won't want to talk about it. I'll just let it be till he settles in.

…..

POV: Nagisa

I wonder if I should tell Karma…

He's probably curious, I mean who wouldn't be?

He knows that it used to be just Mom and I, now I'm with just Dad AND we moved.

I should tell him, as my best friend, he has the right to know.

But how…

"Hey Nagisa!" My Dad yelled for me.

I walked back downstairs, with Karma beside me.

"Kazu had a great idea! He suggested that Karma should sleep over! It would be fun, right? I remember the sleepovers I used to have! Oh boy! They were crazy, we had this crazy old neighbor that we would play tricks on," Karma smirked for some reason, "It was awesome!"

I didn't think of a sleepover, I've never had one before. I'd love to do it, though I don't think it would be as cool as some of dad's sleepovers.

It also sounds like the perfect opportunity to tell him about what happened.

"I'd be fine with Karma staying over."

I looked over at Karma.

He nodded with a 'Meh' look on his face.

"Yay, my little Karma is gonna have a sleepover with his friend! I thought the day would never come~" Karma's Dad started fake crying.

Karma gave his Dad a stare that I guess was supposed to mean 'Shut up'.

You know, I didn't expect Karma's Dad to be like this.

I thought he would be more tough and mean, like Karma, but he actually seems nice. I also like the way he teases Karma. Their relationship is so cute, I smiled thinking about it.

(Time fast forwards to that night)

My Dad got a futon and extra blanket for Karma, and then went to bed

"Let's play some games." Karma said with a bored face.

"I guess we can, but I don't have any good games."

"I knew you would say that, sooooooo I brought some of my games."

He shoved a bag in my face for me to look in. I poured out everything in the bag to find nothing but horror games… of course.

"I don't know if I want to play these…"

"Then what else can we do?!"

I looked around, thinking of something, but nothing.

"Okay, I guess it's fine."

"Yay!"

Karma put in one of his games, it wasn't too bad, until we got to the end of the storyline. It was crazy, people's heads were exploding, and they did NOT hold back on the graphics on that part. While I was busy being traumatized, Karma had a huge smile, probably enjoying every spec of blood on the screen.

I looked over at the time.

"We should get ready to go sleep, it's already 12."

"I'm not really tired though~" Oh wow, he sounded just like his father just then.

"Well, I'm tired. So either we both sleep, or you can stay up all by yourself with nothing to do."

"Okay, okay, fine."

We both got into our beds, well, mine was a bed.

Oh crap I forgot to talk about it.

I turned over to see if Karma was asleep. When I looked over, he was already looking at me. We kind of just stared at eachother for a second before looking away.

What was that?! Why was he looking at me?! WHAT?!

Whatever, I don't have time for this. It was probably only my imagination anyway...

So, I turned back around and sat up.

"Uh... Karma?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you want to know what happened."

Karma turned over and thought for a second, then started speaking.

"I thought that you probably didn't want to talk about it. So I just didn't bother asking."

"Well, if it's just you, I don't mind…"

He got up and sat next to me.

"My mom always wanted a girl, so when she had _me,_ she just decided to pretend that I was a girl. But at some point she started actually believing that. I didn't know anything was wrong until I got into public school. I saw the way other boys acted, and the way they were treated. I found myself wanting to play with them. With sports, bug scavenging, playing in mud, I wanted to do all of those things. But my mom told me it's not 'Ladylike', that's when I realized the problem.

I didn't have the courage to stand up against her, she always had a temper. Ever since getting into E-class, and learning about assassination, I started fighting back a little. That's when she started-"

I paused for a moment.

"She started beating me when I refused her. It went on for a few months, I started hating going back home. Sometimes I would try to find any excuse to stall going there, it was hell."

I looked over at Karma to see his expression, but he was looking at the floor, so I didn't get to see his face.

I continued with the rest of the story.

"A few days ago two policemen came to the house and said that they had received word about abuse, and they wanted to know the truth. I told them, we left the house, then a few hours later my Dad picked me up from the police station. Now it's just me and Dad. I'm pretty sure he has custody of me now, which I think should have always been that way."

A few minutes passed in silence before Karma spoke up.

"I'm a little bit mad that you never said anything before. If you had just told a teacher, or even me, you would have been out of that sooner. But, for now, I just want to know if you are okay."

I'm really touched that Karma cares this much for me.

"I'm actually REALLY happy. My Dad is great, you live next door, plus I'm in E-class. Actually, you have no idea how many times you, and E-class, have helped me without knowing. Just being around a nice friend like you, and the rest of our group, with our random antics just really made me pull through on some days. So, thank you, I guess!"

I gave him a very sincere smile. But, he turned away.

Is he still mad at me? Whatever, I'm tired.

"Well, I'm pretty tired, so I'm sleeping. You should probably sleep too."

I then laid back down and turned towards the wall.

Karma went to his futon, still facing away from me, then laid down as well.

…

POV: Karma

That smile was freakin adorable…

Oh god, I'm blushing.

I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL THIS WAY! I am the class bad-ass, and also his friend.

Ugh… what do I do?

I definitely can't sleep.

…..

 **Hello, this is the author! Sorry I haven't written in awhile, writer's block ya know!**

 **Well, anyway, I thought you might want to know a little about me, so here's some info!**

 **I'm 13 (14 on June 22), I get straight A's, I'm a band nerd, all my friends are guys (I'm a girl, btw), and I am a total crazy anime fan!**

 **I love Ass-class! (I've always wanted to call it 'ass-class' ever since I saw it in another fanfic) :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Where am I…

Oh! I keep forgetting, jeez.

I'm gonna have to get used to waking up in a new house…

I wanna like lay here for a few for minutes, I'm so tired! Stupid Karma for keeping me up all night! Oh yeah, Karma's here!

I sat up and looked over at Karma, who was still asleep. I looked at the clock the wall.

It's 6:30.

Hmmm… school usually starts at 8:00. I could easily make it...

I stepped over Karma and went into the kitchen.

As I walked in I saw Dad drinking coffee he made.

"Morning, Dad."

"Oh, good morning, I can't believe you're awake. I thought you would sleep in considering your not going to school."

"Actually, I know you already called off the next few days, but I REALLY want to go to school and see my friends. Plus, if I leave too long I'll have like a pile of work to do."

"It's fine! You can go to school! But, if I were you I would've stay home as long as possible! I guess you're just a better student than I ever was!"

"Thanks! Can have some coffee too?"

"Ah, sure! But, you drink coffee?"

"Is that wrong?"

"No, you just don't seem the type."

"Okay?"

I sat down next to Dad with my coffee.

We sat in silence for a second, drinking coffee, both thinking of the same thing.

"I'm hungry." We both said at the same exact time.

"Can you cook?" Dad said, his stomach growling.

"No, and I'm assuming you can't either."

We both slouched and took a huge swig of coffee. Then Karma walked in, rubbing his eyes.

"Mornin."

Dad and I looked up at him, and we were both thinking the same thing (Again).

"Karma ma boy! Glad to see ya! By any chance, can you cook?" Dad said very sweetly.

Dad and I smiled as nicely as we could.

"Y-yeah?"

"Could you cook us all some breakfast? Pretty please!"

Dad and I are very desperate.

"Shouldn't you be cooking, you are the adult here."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO! PLEASE FEED US!"

"Jeez, are you really THAT hungry?"

"Yes, we are, and we will forever love you if made food to satisfy our grumbling stomachs." I said while rubbing my stomach, and Dad was nodding.

Karma blushed a little and then turned his head.

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry too."

He walked over to the fridge, and opened it.

"Sorry, we don't much in there since we just moved." I turned over in the chair to look at him.

"Eggs and rice is basically all I need, I can borrow spices and stuff from our kitchen."

Karma looked over at me for a second.

"Is… is that coffee?"

"Yeah?"

"You drink coffee?!"

"Yes! Is it really that unusual?"

"Well, no, I just didn't think you would be the type."

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Dad, basically, screamed.

"Can we PLEASE not make a huge deal out of literally nothing."

"Okay~, but you don't gotta mean to little ole me!" Karma said, jokingly.

'Total amount of times Karma sounded like his Dad: 2' (You better believe I'm keeping track)

A few minutes passed with Karma cooking, Dad telling stories, and me just listening/Laughing.

I looked over to see the time.

'7:02'

"I need to start getting ready."

"For what?" Karma looked confused.

"School! I decided I'm going!"

"Are you sure?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah, I wanna see Kayano and everyone else."

"Okay, if you're sure…"

Okay, so, it's starting to get weird seeing the person who, most of the time, looks like the devil, being nice.

I went upstairs to put on my uniform, which was in my closet, where I had hung it. (I'm always proud of my organization skills)

I took off my shirt, looking in the mirror.

"Even though they don't really hurt anymore, my bruises are still pretty visible…"

I almost forgot…

It was only a few days ago that I was still living with Mom. I wonder where she is now. Did she go on trial yet? I don't think she has, considering they would probably have Dad there. I don't think they would need me, since they got those Pictures and videos of me. But, I don't really know how all that works.

I moved my hand down my side, followed by all the painful memories that come from each bruise.

Normally I would cry, although it does make me sad, at least I'm away from her and happy, so there's no point in crying. I have it better than some kids do.

After a while, I don't know how long, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Nagisa," Karma started," you've been in there for awhile. Food is done, hurry up or I think your Dad is gonna eat it all."

"I'll be down in a bit!"

….

POV: Karma

He's been in there for WAY too long, something's gotta be up.

"Nagisa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking," he paused for a moment," about Mom."

"Nagisa, I know I asked this last night, but are you REALLY okay? I can help you feel better, you know." (Though, I probably wouldn't be very good at it.)

"Thanks karma, but I'm actually completely fine! I've chosen to look on the bright side of things!"

Well, that's Nagisa for you! Always staying positive! (Well, most of the time)

"Okay, well, food is downstairs and we should probably be leaving soon. You should finish getting dressed. I went over and got my uniform, so I already have it on."

I walked away.

I hope Nagisa is okay in class. What's he gonna say when they ask what happened? Is he gonna tell the truth? Or lie? But he doesn't like to lie! So if he lies he'll feel bad, but if he tells the truth it'll get awkward! UGH! IT'S A LOSE-LOSE SITUATION!

Ah man, I feel like an old worry-wart.

I didn't used to worry this much about ANYONE.

I guess this is what love does to you…. wait… did I really just think that…

Wow.

I guess it's official then.

I HAVE A CRUSH ON MY BEST FRIEND, WHO IS ALSO I DUDE!

Feels good to admit it. (Though, it's not like I've admitted it 'Out Loud')

At least I'm not some woose who can't figure out their feelings, like Kayano. She's obviously in love with Nagisa… Oh… does this mean I have 'Competition'?

Pff! Nah, that bitch can't keep up with me! I'm better than her in every way, plus I'm closer to Nagisa.

Also, there's no way Nagisa could even think of her in that way.

Not to be rude to Nagisa, but I'm pretty sure he's gay. He doesn't as much as even _look_ at girls, and whenever I try to get him to talk about them, he just says 'ew'. I'd say it's pretty obvious. (I don't think he knows though)

Suddenly I saw Nagisa coming downstairs.

….

POV: Nagisa **(Author: Ever notice how I only do Karma and Nagisa's point of view? I have a reason, it's because I don't like it in other fanfics when a SIDE CHARACTER has a whole section to themselves! It's called a 'Side' character for a reason! Sometimes it's fine, I guess, but most of the time it's just annoying. Anyway, enough with my rant, back to the story:)**

"Sorry I took so long!" I said with a smile.

"Jeez... are you a girl or something! You were in there for forever! I hope you are part vacuum, because you're gonna have to inhale this food!"

"Hahaha! If I was part vacuum, then would probably be full vacuum!"

My Dad looked shocked for a moment.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that… MY MIND IS BLOWN!" He made explosion sounds.

"Here, the food you so desperately needed." Karma handed me my food.

"Oh wow! Looks good! Thanks!"

I sat down and tried to 'inhaled' the food as best I could.

"Karma, this food is amazing! Like what the hell! Are you a chef from heaven?"

"Well, my Dad can't cook. So I have to everyday, and after a while, you get good. Ya know?"

"I can't believe you're just shrugging it off as something anyone could do," Dad started praising," I know that even if I cooked EVERYDAY, I would be nowhere as good as you!"

"Thanks?" Karma shrugged.

Karma got up and took mine and his plate, and put them in the sink.

"Can you guys clean dishes, or do I have to do that too?"

"I may not be able to cook, but I can definitely clean. I am an adult, ya know."

I smiled and said, "I'm not too sure about that."

"Why so mean to papa?" Dad frowned.

"Woah, now you sound like my Dad!" Karma laughed.

I laughed, then glanced at the time.

"OH MY GOD! We gotta go, like now. It's 7:55"

"Oh shit!"

(Just saying, it's weird Dad isn't flipping out about language)

Karma and I ran out the door with our backpacks.

"I don't think we can make it there on foot, so let's take my bike."

'Bike'?

Is he crazy, there's no way we can pedal hard enough to get up that hill!

We ran over to Karma's driveway.

Karma hopped on a Motorcycle and started it's engine.

"Are you coming?"

"WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT YOU MEANT A NORMAL BIKE! YOU KNOW IT'S ILLEGAL TO RIDE THIS THING WITHOUT A LICENSE!?"

"I don't care, get on or walk."

"Ugh, I have no choice."

I got on behind Karma.

"Ummm, you have to put your arms around my waist." Karma blushed slightly.

"Oh, um like this?"

I put my arms awkwardly around him

Karma smiled, "Okay, now lower."

"Karma I'm not falling for that."

"Of course you're not! Okay, let's go!"

We blasted off, and I had to harden my grip or I would have fallen off.

Karma was a pretty wild driver, he was take SO many dangerous short cuts! But, I guess it was worth it, considering we got there in only 3 minutes!

We started talking while we were walking into the building.

"Wait, you are always late for class, so why do care now?"

"You wouldn't be happy if YOU were late, right?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Well there you go."

I blushed slightly. So, he did all that crazy driving for me?

But, before I could say anything else, we entered the classroom.

Class just started, so roll call hadn't started yet, luckily. Thank god we made it on time!

Everyone stared at me.

"Uh, hello, are we late?" I said awkwardly.

"NAGISA!," Koro-sensei cried, "Glad your back! Everyone's been SO worried!"

Suddenly the whole class got up and crowded me. Karma slipped by me to get into his seat.

"Nagisa!," Kayano started, " We were told you had family business to take care of, did something happen!? You never miss class, so it must have been important!"

Everyone started talking before I could answer.

"I heard someone got shot!"

"Wait, I thought it was a knife."

"No way, dude, someone jumped off a bridge."

"No, you're all wrong, it was a dog attack!"

"That's not that big of a deal!"

"Have you even seen those male Rottweilers?! They can broke your whole leg with one chomp!"

Okay, I think it's time to end this.

"Uh, it really wasn't any of thatl, I justed moved."

"WHAT?" The whole class yelled, in disappointment.

"Uh, can I sit down now?"

The class lugged over into their seats.

Isogia turned towards me, "Well, I'm glad nothing BAD happened, and you're back to class!" He said with a warm smile.

"Thanks!"

I feel bad that I'm not telling them the complete truth. But, I think it might make things a little awkward, so I better not.

Koro-sensei was just about to start roll call, but then Nakamura interrupted him.

"Just wondering, Nagisa, why did you and karma come in at the same time?"

"Oh, because we came on Karma's bike."

"Huh Ho! Does that mean you're together?!" Nakamura smirked.

I blushed intensely. "WHAT! NO! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?! The real reason is because we're neighbors now."

"Woah, that's cool! But, that still doesn't explain why you rode his bike, you could've walked, right?"

"Well, yeah," Karma started," but we were eating and were almost late."

"You were eating together?" Kayano asked.

"Yeah, because karma spent the night."

"SO YOU ARE TOGETHER?!" Nakamura screamed

I'm so done with this conversation, I looked over at Karma for help.

…

POV:Karma

I know I've only had a crush on him for like one day, but I really want him to know how I feel! I guess since it's my first time liking someone, I'm really impatient.

I don't HOW to tell him, though.

I've always faced everything with confidence, and so far I've had a relatively nice life. Maybe I can approach this the same way.

Yeah, I think that'll work!

I looked up at Nagisa. It looked like he was giving me an SOS?

Oh, yeah, they were bothering him about whether we're together or not. I think this the perfect opportunity.

I walked over to Nagisa and smiled at Nakamura.

I hugged Nagisa from behind.

"We're technically not together, but we will be, he'll be mine soon enough."

"Stop joking around Karma!" Nagisa said, trying to push me away.

He didn't take me seriously, I guess I'll have to tone down the confidence, so I don't sound like I'm joking.

"I'm not though! I actually like you!" I couldn't hide my blushing now.

Nagisa turned scarlet red.

…..

 **CLIFF HANGER! BOOM!**

 **I know the confession might be a little too soon, but Karma has never experienced this kind of love before, so he don't know how long to wait.**

 **Has anyone noticed how Karma doesn't act all sadistic anymore?! Wanna know why?**

 **POWER OF LOVE!**

 **Love changes people, you know?**

 **Next chapter should come soon! I already know exactly what I'm going to write!**

 ** **I rewrote A LOT of this chapter after I was already done with it, so there might be some spelling errors!****

 **(This chapter is over 2000 words, and I am like proud of myself!)**


	6. Chapter 6

POV: Nagisa

"What?"

I looked over at the blushing red head behind me.

He let go and stood in front of me.

"I said I love you…" Karma turned his head, avoiding eye contact.

What the hell is happening…

This can't be real. My best friend just confessed to me in front of the whole class… I honestly have no idea what to think right now! Too many things are happening! First the thing with Mom, then moving, then Karma's my neighbor, now he loves me?!

Ugh…

I looked up.

Everyone was staring at me.

Oh! Wait! I have to answer him, don't I? Ummm…

OH GOD! WHAT DO I SAY?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF I LIKE HIM OR NOT! STOP LOOKING AT ME! EHHH!

Karma seemed to notice the panic on my face and grabbed my arm.

"What-" Before I could finish my sentence, he dragged me out of the classroom, leaving everyone in shock.

….

POV: No one's

"Huh," Nakamura started, "I wasn't expecting THAT."

Isogai sighed, "Well, I'm happy for them, and I hope Karma gets his feelings returned!"

Kayano squealed, "OH MY GOD! Is it just me, or is Karma even cuter when he blushes?!"

"YES!" Replied every girl in class.

"Wait," Maehara asked Kayano, "I thought you liked Nagisa, so why aren't you sad?"

"Who ever said I liked Nagisa?! I just think he has the perfect 'Uke' body!" She said Proudly.

"And Karma is his perfect Seme!" Koro-sensei pitched in.

The class went on talking about it until Koro-sensei finally decided it was time to _actually_ start class.

 **(Author: Some silliness, bc why not XD)**

…..

POV:Nagisa

Karma lead me outside to a creek behind the school. He awkwardly let go of my arm and sat down on a big rock. I followed his example, sitting while hugging my legs to hide my face.

We sat in silence for awhile, nature's sounds surrounding us.

"I'm sorry." Karma almost whispered.

"For what?"

"That was not good timing. I should've waited till things were back to normal. I was being selfish. If you want to just forget about it, you can. I could play it off as a joke to the class or something," he paused, "I just don't want you being hurt because of me." Karma flowned.

Awh, he doesn't want to hurt me. That's nice. But this all is still too sudden. I don't want to hurt him either…

I think the best thing I can do is think about it.

"I'm not just going to forget about it, that wouldn't be fair to you. So," I looked over at his anticipated expression, "I'll think about it, okay?"

Karma thought for a second. "Ok. That's fine with me. Oh, and I'm sorry for doing that in front of the WHOLE class. That was a bad move on my part."

"I'll just have to get you back later for all the embarrassment you caused me."

"Wha- I said I was sorry! And it was embarrassing for me too!" Karma sat up quickly.

We looked at each other before laughing.

Karma and I laid down for awhile, enjoying the sound of the running water, birds, and all of nature.

I think I'm going to come out here more often, it's really peaceful.

I was just about to fall asleep before I thought of something.

"So uh," I started, "Are we going back to class or…"

"We can go back if you want, it's not like I care either way."

"Well, I have a crap load of work to get caught up on, so we better go."

"Okay, I think it's about lunchtime anyway."

…

As we entered the classroom the class went silent, but it wasn't long till everyone started talking again, mostly gossiping.

I wandered over to my seat with the sandwich I bought. I sat down and sighed, looking over at Karma with his legs already kicked up on his desk.

"Soooo what happened?!" Kayano said, coming out of absolutely nowhere.

Everyone in the class got a little quieter, probably eavesdropping.

"Yeah, what happened?" Nakamura joined in.

Ugh, these guys…

"I said I would think about it." (Short and sweet)

"So you're not even phased by the fact that he's a guy?" Kayano asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"I honestly didn't even think of that…"

Hm : /

I can't believe I never even thought about that! Wouldn't that normally be the first thought in someone's head?

Does that mean I'm g-

"YOU'RE SO GAY!" Yakamura mocked.

"Don't be so rude!" Kayano scolded.

"I think she's right though…" I said, self realization still in progress.

I saw Karma in the corner of my eye, snickering. (Author: Karma knew it all along XD)

"Woah, didn't expect you to actually admit it," Nakamura was astonished,"WAIT! What about Karma?! What's he?" She looked over at him, he gave her a look that said 'Back off'.

"Oh? You think you can intimidate me?!" Nakamura rushed over to his desk.

I'm kind of curious too… I turned my head, looking at them.

No one else was looking, but I knew they were still eavesdropping. (Author: Honestly, who wouldn't eavesdrop on this goodness.)

"Sooooo…. You gay? Can't avoid the question." She stated bluntly.

Karma sighed. "I don't care about gender," he looked at me and smiled, "As long as they're cute." He winked.

I flushed before quickly turning away.

Well, NOW he's back to the confident approach. In front of the whole class, again! Did he lie when he said he was sorry?

I made a pouting face, and laid my head down on my desk.

Wait…

He thinks I'm cute…?

No one's ever said that to me before.

I lifted my head back up to look over at him.

Nakamura, satisfied with his answer, was walking back to her seat. As she noticed me looking back at him, she smirked.

Karma didn't notice me looking at him, as he was nodding off.

I started noticing all of his features.

I looked at his hair first, then his gorgeous jawline. I continued, and decided that his body struction in general is perfect.

He's even hotter than I thought he was. I guess I never really paid attention before.

"Nagisa, you're staring."

I quickly turned around, Kayano smiling at me.

"We all know Karma is nice to look at, but you look creepy." Nakamura stated.

"I wasn't staring…" I pouted.

Before they had time to tease me, Koro-sensei finally came back.

"Hello everyone!" He said before looking over at Karma and I.

"I see my new favorite ship is back!" He said turning pink and laughing, but then back to normal yellow,"But we don't have time to tease! Here's all the work you guys missed." The papers appeared in front of us, "Nagisa, I included your missing papers from yesterday as well."

"Thanks!" I smiled.

…..

Class went by quick, and before I knew it, it was time to go home.

As I was gathering up my papers, I noticed what looked like a drawing. I separated it from all the other papers.

It was a drawing of karma and I. We were smiling, touching foreheads with our hands intertwined, and it had 'Karmagisa' written across the top.

Of course Koro-sensei would draw fanfiction! Why did he even give this to me?!

It is pretty well drawn though, and the coloring is nice…

I stared at it for a moment.

"What is that?" Karma startled me.

"Oh, uh, Koro-sensei made it…"

Karma snatched it from my hands.

"Hmm… I thought he would make something more 'intense'," He looked over at me, then back at the paper, "I like it, I'm going to keep it."

"Wah! No! You're NOT keeping it!" I demanded.

"Why not~"

"BECAUSE IT'S WEIRD!"

"You think I care?"

"Well," I tried to grab the paper, "I do care!"

Karma lifted the paper above his head so I couldn't reach.

"That's not fair…" I pouted.

"Hehe~" Karma taunted.

I gave up and went back to get my bag, while Karma put the drawing in his bag.

As we walked out of the classroom, everyone was outside, either chatting, or walking down the hill already.

"Want a ride?" Karma asked.

"Only if you promise to drive less crazy."

"I wasn't going to anyway."

Karma went to the side of the building to get his bike, while I waited at the entrance.

As Karma came back, the class was looking at him.

"What the hell?" Maehara complained.

"What?" Karma asked.

"Why do you get to ride a bike! I asked my parents and they said it was too dangerous."

"Well, maybe I'm just a better driver than you." Karma insulted.

"Rude." Maehara walked away.

Karma stopped in front of me.

"Hop on."

"I should've mentioned this earlier, but shouldn't we have helmets?!"

"I never wear one, but we can buy some later if you want."

"Yes." I bluntly answered, then got on.

I wrapped my arms around karma's waist, tighter this time.

I was blushing, but luckily Karma couldn't see my face.

He started the engine, then we were speeding past everyone down the hill. As we rode, we were silent for a few minutes, till Karma spoke up.

"Do you wanna go get helmets now, because I know a place."

"Sure, I guess. I'll just text my Dad."

Me: Karma and I are going shopping

Dad: Where?

Me: I don't know, he said he knew a place or something

Dad: Can you get some actual food to put in our fridge? I put too much in your bag anyway

"Can we get groceries too." I said still looking down at my phone.

"Okay, we can do that."

Me: Sure

I put my phone back in my pocket.

I decided not to talk anymore, I don't want to distract karma.

Before I knew it, Karma parked on the side of the rode. I got off and looked up at the store he brought me to.

It looks kind of cool, actually.

It's a sports goods shop, but it has obstacles all around the outside, with people everywhere on their bikes, and skateboards.

"Come on." Karma started walking, I quickly followed him.

As we got to the door, Karma held the door.

"Ladies first~"

I tried to punch him for the comment, but he dodged.

As we went in, a tall dark man greeted us.

"Hey, Karma! You here to break even more records?"

Jeez, his voice is deep.

"Nah, I need two helmets."

"What records did you break?" I asked Karma.

"All of them."

"Of course you did."

"Who's this?" The tall dark man asked.

"Nagisa, he's my school friend/new neighbor."

"Nice to meet you dude, I'm Dyan." (He's american)

(Nagisa) Says in English: "Nice to meet you too, Dyan."

"Oh! Nice english!" He held out his fist to fist Bump, which we did.

"We're just going to go look at helmets now." Karma interrupted, pulling me away.

There was a whole wall of helmets in the back. Karma didn't really care about what his helmet looked like, so he just grabbed the closest one.

He ended getting one with red flames.

"You might have to get a smaller helmet, by the way." Karma said looking down at me.

"You're probably right." I frowned slightly.

"Here," Karma reached up to one with a snake design, "This one looks bout right."

He put it on my head and it fit perfect.

"I'm gonna go pay for these."

"Wait, you're paying for mine too?"

"Well, it is for _my_ bike." Karma turned around going to the register.

As he was gone I walked over to the window to look outside. Someone was on the ramp with their skate board.

That looks like fun…

I kept watching, till someone walked up behind me.

"Wanna try it?" Dylan asked.

"I don't have a board…"

"Don't worry bout it dude! You can borrow, just make sure not to brake it!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on!"

"Okay, fine."

Dyan brought me a board that he had in the back with some wore out elbow, knee pads. He then walked me outside to the ramp. I put all the protection on, holding the board.

"You've never rode before, so you should try to just move on it on a flat surface without falling."

I placed the board on the ground and stood on it. Then pushed it with one leg.

It wasn't really difficult to maneuver around. I jumped on a rail and slid across it, then flew down some stairs. I did flips that I didn't know the names of as well. (Assassin skillz? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

I was trying to do all the tricks I saw on Youtube.

"Woah dude! You're ready for the ramp!"

"Really? But I just started."

"Well, you're the best newbie I've ever seen!"

I got off the board, and went to the top of the ramp. I was just about to try it out, but then I noticed Karma walking out the store looking for me.

"Karma! I'm over here!"

Karma looked over at us, a little surprised to find me on the ramp. He walked over to Dylan.

"Why are you putting a newbie on the ramp?"

"You should've seen his riding! It was amazing for a someone who's never rode before! He'll do just fine on the ramp."

"I'm just gonna go." I said as I finally went down the ramp.

At first I just went from one side to another, then I tried doing a flip I saw someone do earlier.

To my surprise I actually managed it. I did all the other flips I saw people do.

I got off the ramp, satisfied with myself.

"How the hell did you know those moves?!" Dylan asked REALLY surprised.

"I just did things I saw on Videos."

"Woah dude! You sure are Karma's friend!"

"Thanks?"

I took off all the pads and handed the board back to Dylan.

"You can keep the board."

"I didn't pay for it though…"

"You're too good to not ride. Keep the board."

"... Okay. But I'll come back and practice here!" I smiled.

Karma and I walked away.

I wasn't paying attention earlier, but the board is snake themed too.

"That was unexpected." Karma said.

"It was?"

"I'm gonna have to actually practice or you'll break my records."

"I'm still learning, you don't have to worry yet." I smiled.

" _Yet_ being the key word."

"Haha." I laughed.

"We still need to get groceries."

"Oh yeah! I forgot!"

We got on Karma's bike, going to the closest Grocery store.

(Author: I don't want to write out them shopping, sooooooo IT'S TIME SKIP TIME!")

….

(Author: Let's say it's about 6:00)

We parked in Karma's driveway.

Walking over to my house, Karma and I both had 2 bags on each arm with our helmets still on. I left the board by his bike, I'll just get it after I put all this down.

I didn't have a key so we rang the doorbell. Dad opened the down and let us in.

We put everything down in the kitchen.

"Since you boys did shopping, I'll put everything away!"

"Okay! I'll be right back." I said as I went back outside to get my new board.

"Woah! You bought a skateboard?!" Dad said excited.

"I didn't buy it."

"You stole it?!" Dad sounded more excited. (Author: He thinks his son is taking after him XD)

"Nope, he rode it and he was so good, they gave it to him for free." Karma stated.

"That's awesome."

"Uh, I should probably go home now." Karma said, looking at the time.

"Oh, already?" Dad pouted.

"Yes."

"Bye Karma! I'll see you later!" I smiled, to which Karma smiled back.

Karma walked out, waving good bye.

…

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!**

 **I had trouble thinking about how Karma and Nagisa would act towards each other after the confession. Then, after I figured it out, I hadn't planned on what to write after they went back to class. BUT I FINALLY DID IT! :D And I'm feeling pretty good about this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it too :)**


	7. Chapter 7

POV: Karma

I came in and took my helmet off. It's about time I cooked supper, better go to the kitchen.

"Hey Karm~" Dad said, sitting at the kitchen table reading a cookbook. (For some reason)

"Hey, sorry for being late, I was shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Well, more like I was helping Nagisa shop."

"Oh~ So guys really ARE good friends!"

"Well, kind of…" I blushed slightly thinking of the confession.

"OH~ DO TELL!" Dad said with hearts in his eyes.

"Hm, no," I played it off cool, "What about dinner? What do you want?"

"I already ate! So don't worry about me~"

"You ate?" I looked at him, knowing he wouldn't spend money on going out.

"Aki and I decided we were gonna try to cook! Apparently neither of us can, so we're working together to figure it out! It didn't end up as good as your food, but it was edible."

"Does that mean you guys are friends then?!" I said while pouring some cereal to eat.

"Oh~," Dad looked off in the distance thinking, "Guess so! I haven't had a real friend since High school! I bet you're proud of your daddy~"

"Sure." I smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Did something good happen? You aren't being all snarky and mean to me," He smiled, "Is it love?" I blushed, thinking about Nagisa again. I looked down, thinking for a moment.

I guess I could tell him… I already know he won't mind. But if I tell him, he'll gossip to 'Aki'.

Well, even if he does gossip, I don't think Nagisa's Dad would tell on me. So it'll be fine.

Looking up, I saw the big grin on his face, waiting for my answer.

"Yes… I guess it is." Dad jumped out of his seat, excited.

"OH MY GOD! WHO IS IT? ARE THEY A GIRL OR BOY? ARE THEY IN YOUR CLASS? ARE THEY EVEN YOUR AGE? I NEED DETAILS!"

"No, I think that's enough for today." I quickly ran went into my room with my cereal.

I guess I don't need to tell him EVERYTHING all at once.

I decided to finally get out of my school clothes, and put sweat pants and a T-shirt on.

I'm bored, maybe I'll just lay on my bed and eat cereal. Can that cure boredom?! Maybe? I'll try.

BA-BING

I reached over to grab my phone.

Hmmm… unknown number.

Unknown: hey, it's Nagisa, Dad got me a phone! XP

Me: How am I supposed to know you're REALLY Nagisa? You could be a stranger!

Unknown: Seriously? How do I even prove that I'm me?!

Me: You in your room? Just open your curtains

Unknown: Jeez, fine

I looked out my window.

Nagisa's head was hanging out his window.

"IS THIS PROOF ENOUGH?!" He yelled at me. He's so cute, he didn't actually have to do it. I smiled, slightly biting my lip.

"You don't have to yell, you're only like 5 meters away, and yes, it IS proof enough." I grinned, laying my chin on my hand in the window seal.

"Good." He smiled and went back inside.

Wait, he can't go yet!

"Wait, Nagisa."

"What?" He said, standing by the window (Not hanging out this time).

"Can we chat?"

"Bout' what?"

"I don't know." I scratched the back of my neck.

"We can just text each other then." He said annoyed.

"But I'd rather talk face to face…" I pouted.

Nagisa blushed and turned his head away, I smiled.

"Sorry, not right now. I'm…. Tired?" He said, almost as if it were a question.

"Fine," I frowned, "Wanna hang out tomorrow? It's the weekend, we don't have school."

Nagisa froze for a second, "I'll think about it…" He said, closing his curtains.

What do I do now? I'm bored. The clock says 8:19…

I'll just play games till I'm tired, but first I should put this bowl in the sink. I got up and went to the kitchen.

…

POV: Nagisa

OKAY! Time to get my stuff together!

So! Karma likes me. And _I_ need to figure out if I like him back.

I don't really know what it's like being in love… So how am supposed to know?! I wonder if Dad knows… Would that question be too awkward? Hm…

Maybe I should see if I can ask someone else first, before asking him.

Maybe Kayano, or Nakamura? (Author: He feels like he has to ask a girl XD) I don't have anyone's numbers from our class. I don't really want to talk to Karma, but he probably has some digits.

Me: Hey, um, Do have Kayano's and Nakamura's numbers?

Karma: Yes, why do you want to know ;)

Me: Can I have them? I need to talk to them…

Karma: I guess so… But I don't know why a teenage boy would want some girls numbers at night time ;)

Me: Shut up

Karma: Fine, here you go, first one's Kayano, second's Nakamura.

Me: Thanks :]

I decided to make a group chat with them, so I can ask both of them at the same time.

Me: Guys, this is Nagisa

Naka: Oh~ Hey~ Why the group chat?

Me: Well…

Kayano: Isn't it obvious?! He wants advice!

Naka: Awh, and he came to us!

Me:Well, I didn't know who else to talk to

Naka: This is about Karma, correct?

Kayano: Duh

Me: Yeah

Me: I don't know what it's like to be "In Love", so I don't know if I like Karma back or not :(

Kayano: Oh! I see

Naka: It's hard to explain tho

Kayano: She's right, I'd say there's a list of things that'd say you're in love

Me: Okay…

Naka: #1 would be, "Do you like being around them?"

Me: Yes

Naka: Do you think about them constantly?

Me: yes…

Kayano: Can you see yourself doing couple like stuff?

I thought about the last message. Can I?

What would a date with Karma be like? What would we do? Maybe a movie?

He would probably want to pay for everything, and I would have to steal his wallet to stop him. Then Karma would want to see a horror film, to which I would say no, until I couldn't find anything better to watch. Karma would get super buttery popcorn, where I would get super NON-buttery popcorn. When we would go to sit down, Karma would want to be in the farthest seat from the movie screen. Even if someone were sitting there, he would just move them. As we would be watching the movie, I would probably jump a lot, since I don't do too well with horror. As I would be sinking in my seat, freaking out, Karma would probably look at me and say something like, "Don't worry, it's just a movie." with a smile on his beautiful face. Then he would hold my hand for the rest of the film, to reassure me. After the movie is over, he would still be holding my hand, without me even realizing. He'd be himself, but even more caring. Even I can see through his tough guy act sometimes. He acts all cool, but I know he's really does care. But, I would be the one person he cares most about.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!**

That was… new.

I can't believe I just daydreamed about Karma. (It's actually night, so is it still a daydream?!)

Me: omg, you guys…

Naka: Finally you respond! You've been gone for 10 freaking minutes.

Kayano: Does that rly matter?

Naka: whatever, soooo, Nagisa, Did you get your answer?

I paused for a moment before responding.

Me: I… Think so

Kayano: Eek! I'm fangirling!

Naka: Oh~ You two will go great together!

Me: Thanks, but I don't want to do anything yet. I'll try to test out my feelings a little bit more

Kayano: That's fine

Naka: Good choice

Me: Change of topic, btw, I GOT A SKATE BOARD :)

Naka: Look at you, cool guy

Me: I got it for free! The guy at the shop said I was so good, that he couldn't have me NOT riding. I didn't think I was THAT good, but hey, free stuff :D

Kayano: FREE STUFF! :))))))

We kept talking about nonsense until I decided it was time to sleep.

Tomorrow Karma and I can hang out, and then I'll make a FINAL decision on this.

 **...**

 **Don't know why, but this chapter was pretty easy to write! The words came to me a lot quicker than usual! Which I guess is a good thing :DDDD**


	8. Chapter 8

POV: Nagisa

I'm tired! Why did I have to stay up texting so late?! Ugh…

"Mornin' son!" Dad said as I walked into the kitchen, stretching.

"Good morning." I said, finally opening eyes to see dad… cooking?!

"ARE YOU COOKING?!" I asked, very surprised.

"Yes! While you and Karma were out shopping, Kazu and I tried some cooking! We even bought cookbooks and READ them! I never read!"

"You are WAY too excited." I said, pouring some coffee.

"Well, I made a friend! And he's even your friend's Dad! I think it's cool."

Dad temporarily stopped talking to put the food on two plates, setting them down on the table.

"How does it look?" He asked, looking for an opinion.

"I care more about the inside than outside."

"Well, that's the way to go about life! Now, give it a try!"

I dug my fork into the rice omelet he made.

"It's great! Not as good as Karma's… but I'd say your 2nd place!" I smiled.

"Hey! Second ain't bad!" He sat down, and starting eating as well.

"So," Dad stopped eating, looking up at me," I didn't get to ask yesterday, but how was going back to school? Any problems?"

"It was okay, everyone was really happen to see me! I got a day and half worth of homework, though."

"And a half?" Dad said confused.

Oh… OH!

What do I tell him…

I don't want to lie, maybe I'll just tell the truth. I'm sure he won't mind, he's pretty understanding. I'll leave out the part about it being Karma, though.

I looked away, blushing."Well, something happened in the morning… and I ended leaving class and came back during lunch."

"Oh? What happened?"

" _Someone_ kind of… confessed to me in front of the whole class, and we ended up leaving class to talk in private."

"Oh~ Aren't you popular?! Does this mean you have a girlfriend now?"

"Well," I looked back at him," it was a guy."

He looked a little surprised, before quickly going back to normal.

"Ok, do have a _boyfriend_ now?"

I thought for a moment. "No… I told him I would think about it. B-but," I stuttered nervously," I think I might actually say yes. BUT I'M REALLY UNSURE."

"Well, if he truly loves you, he will wait for however long it takes for you to decide. So don't worry about it!" Dad smiled before getting up and putting our empty plates in the sink.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled.

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me this boy's name?"

"Nope." I said taking a swig of coffee.

"That's fine."

"Well, thanks for the food! I'm gonna go back into my room."

"Okay, see ya!"

I went back upstairs to my still plain room. I need some decorations… meh, I don't care enough to decorate. It's fine.

…..

POV: Karma

Ugh… Why did I have to play games so late! I feel dead inside.

I walked down to the kitchen to find Dad cooking.

"Okay, so you're cooking breakfast now?"

"Yes! Aki and I agreed that we would both make rice omelets! Sit down, they're almost ready~"

Before sitting, I went to pour some orange juice.

Dad placed an omelet in front of me.

"Here you go~"

"This looks weird… but I'm hungry, so I'll try it."

"Yay~"

I dug my spoon into the mess and tasted it.

"It's," I continued chewing," Absolutely terrible. Can't say it's the worst thing I've ever tasted, but it's definitely 2nd."

"2nd worst is better than worst."

I got up, leaving the food on the table, and got more cereal. (Author: I guess all he eats now is cereal)

"I'm going back to my room."

As I was eating my cereal, I remembered last night.

I wonder if Nagisa thought about hanging out…

I mean, it doesn't have to be a date or anything, just two dudes hanging out.

I'll text him.

Me: We hanging out today?

Nagisa: Sure :]

Me: Okay, whatcha want to do

Nagisa: Well, I don't care where we go, so you can decide

Me: Ok… are you sure you want ME to decide? You know my tastes are a little more _eccentric_ ;)

Nagisa: I trust you enough to not make me do crazy things, so yeah, you can plan the day

Awh… he trusts me…

Me: Okay, Come over here at 2:00pm

Nagisa: K

…..

POV:Nagisa

Friendship 101 (Author: That's what they named the group chat XD)

Me: Karma and I are hanging out today…

Naka: Oh~ You have a date already?!

Me: No… at least I don't think it's a date

Naka: Well, whatever, what are you gays, I mean guys, doing?

Kayano: Good one

Me: Idk, he's planning it

Naka: Definitely sounds like a date

Me: Do you think so?!

Kayano: I don't think it is, if it was, I feel like Karma would have made it more clear it was a date

Naka: You might be right

Me: Well, okay, I'll take your guys' words for it

Me: But I'm still freaking out… this is my first time seeing him since I figured out I might like him

Kayano: Don't worry! Nothing has changed! Just act your normal self!

Naka: Might want to be a little more flirty than usual tho~

Me: "More flirty than usual"? I don't flirt

Kayano: You do it without realizing

Me: Whaa… :0

Me: Well, I gotta go take a shower, bye!

Naka: Bye Love~

Kayano: Good bye!

….

(Author: Nagisa just got out of the shower)

Ugh… I hate my hair. Taking care of it is a pain.

The only reason I kept it long in the first place was Mom… But she's not around anymore. So maybe I can cut it? Feels weird knowing I'm allowed to…

I'll get it cut today!

I know I told Karma he can plan, but I really need a cut, so I'll text him.

Me: Hey, I want to get my hair cut while we're out

Karma: Are you sure?

Me: It's hard to take care of, and I never liked it in the first place. So yeah, I'm sure

Karma: Do you know what hairstyle you want?

Me: Nope

Karma: CAN I DECIDE?!

I don't particularly care what it looks like as long as it's short, so I guess I could let him.

Me: Sure, but I want it rly short.

Karma: Ok :P

Karma: I gotta get ready, see ya in bout an hour

Me: k

What should I wear? I don't have many clothes…

Friendship 101

Me: What should I wear

Naka: Can't you decide for yourself?

Me: well… idk

Kayano: I WANNA PICK OUT YOUR OUTFIT!

Me: It can't be girl clothes

Naka: Awh :[

Kayano: Can your phone video call?

Me: I think so

Naka: Then show us your closet in a call!

Me: Ok

I started the call, both Kayano and Nakamura joining almost immediately

"Hey guys!" I said, showing my face.

"Show us your closet already!" Nakamura insisted.

I turned the camera around, showing half way full closet.

"Not many options," Kayano started," Show us each top one by one, please!"

I moved everything to one side, showing each individual shirt. They made me put some shirts aside to choose from, then some pants as well. I looked at my options.

Shirt #1: Space Cats

Shirt #2: Blue flannel

Shirt #3: Plain black T-shirt

Shirt #4: Sports Logo shirt? (Must have been dad's)

The space cats are cute, I guess.

"I'd say go for Space kitties! It's fun and casual!" Kayano exclaimed.

"Space Cats, with blue jeans. Okay, got it, thanks guys!" I said, thanking them.

When we ended the call, the screen said "Call ended: 1:49".

Oh, I better get going! I didn't think we were in that call for so long!

I slipped my clothes on, put my hair up in the usual pigtails, and put on my shoes.

As I walked up to Karma's house, I realized I've never really talked to his Dad. I rang the doorbell, and Karma's dad answered.

"Awh~ Are you and Karma going somewhere? That's so youthful!"

"Yeah, but I don't know where we're going yet. Oh, by the way, so you and my Dad are learning to cook?"

"Yes! Mine didn't turn out that great… How was his?"

"It was actually pretty good! Only second to Karma', of course."

"What!? Not fair! Why does he get to be better than me." He pouted.

"You're learning! Don't worry!" I smiled, comforting him.

"Awh~ You're so much nicer than Karma~ Why can't you be my son?"

"Don't say that." I said still smiling.

"Yeah," Karma came up behind him," Don't say that. Without me, you'd die of starvation, definitely can't eat your own cooking." Karma slid past him in the doorway.

"Hey Nagisa, you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay let's go, bye Dad!"

"Bye Karma, Nagisa!"

Karma got on his bike. I didn't bother asking why we had to take the bike, and just got on. As Karma put his helmet on, I remembered to go get mine.

"Oh, wait!" I said, stopping him from starting the engine.

I got off the bike, back into my house, then came back out with my helmet.

Hopping back on the bike, I said,"Okay, now I'm ready."

Without another word, Karma and I blasted off.

….

 **Sorry, not much happened in this chapter! And there's also a lot of texting, but next chapter will mostly be normal talking.**

 **If you haven't noticed, I've kind of been making Nagisa do more guyish things! You know, because he doesn't have to worry about his mother anymore.**

 **Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm changing my style and format.**

 **I recently had a "Friendfiction war" with my friend. We wrote a story about two of our other friends. I won the war (Yay). But, after writing it, I decided I really liked the way I told the story. So I'm going to try that here! Anyway, enjoy :)!**

….

POV: Nagisa

"Where we going first?" I asked, curious. "Hair salon," He put simply. "Oh… okay."

 _I'm starting to get nervous about cutting my hair. It's just been such a big part of my whole life, but now, I can just do whatever I want with it. I suppose freedom is good, but it almost feels like I'm cutting off my last connection to Mom. I should despise her… for everything she did to me, but I just can't do that. I at least know she had good intentions. She wanted me to have everything she didn't, being a proper girl. Even though that's not what I wanted..._

I dug my face into Karma's back, thinking of it all. He said nothing, he understood. Even though I never told him about the abuse, I did tell Karma about the hair and girly dresses, and how they made me feel. He knows how big of a step cutting my hair is.

…

After about half an hour of driving, we finally made it to the salon.

"Come on Nagisa." Karma said, getting off the bike. I still felt a little down, shown by the frown on my face. Karma sighed,"Come on, you're the one who wanted to do this." He reached out his hand. _That's right. I already decided to do this. Besides, this can finally prove I'm not my Mother's puppet._ I grabbed Karma's hand, walking inside.

"Hey Karm~" I blinked, _IS THAT KARMA'S DAD?!_ "Hey, Dad. Nagisa needs a cut."

"Wait," I started, "You work here?"

"Yep! I actually run this salon!" He stated proudly. _This is… unexpected. Not only does he cut hair, he's in charge?! Wait… How did he get here before us? He was still home when we left..._

"Nagisa! Sit here!" Karma's Dad motioned to an empty seat. "Oh, okay." I said, still baffled on how he was here. "What do you want?" He spoke while getting his things organized. "About that," Karma put his hand up to his father's ear, whispering. I looked at them confused. "Okay, got it."

"Okay, well I'm just gonna sit over here." Karma sat in the Salon chair next to me, getting out his phone and taking a picture. "Why did you do that?!" I asked. "Before and after, this," He held the picture to my face, "Is before."

"Oh." I said, realizing how obvious it was. Karma slightly laughed, making me blush.

Karma's dad pulled my head forwards. "You have to stay like this." He said, before cutting some hair off. _Seeing the hair fall to the floor doesn't feel very good…_ My expression deepened. Karma stood up, standing in front of me. He put his jacket over the mirror before saying, "Maybe you should close your eyes." He said with a concerned look on his face. _I can't believe he noticed so quickly. He's so nice..._ I smiled, closing my eyes.

….

After what seemed like an hour of cutting, I was told it was done.

I opened my eyes slowly, before quickly going eyes full open. _I can't believe this…_ "Is-is this really me?" I reached out touching the mirror.

 **(Author: I'm just gonna describe what it looks like here. Shaved on the sides, not too short. Full on top, a little long, I'd say about to eye level. It's laying on the right side of his head.)**

"Do you like it?!" Karma's Dad questioned. "I-I love it." I said, still astonished. I looked over at Karma, he quickly took my picture again. I rolled my eyes, "You could have at least warned me."

"Doesn't matter if I warn you or not, you look good either way," I blushed, but then Karma quickly went on to his next sentence, "So, you like what I picked?" He put his phone back in his pocket. "Yeah," I smiled to myself, "It's perfect."

"I'm the son of a hairdresser, I should know my stuff. But, uh, we should probably be going. We have other things to do." Karma said, standing up. "Oh, okay!," I looked over at Karma's father, "Thanks for cutting my hair, you did a great job! How much do I have to pay?" I asked, reaching into my pocket for my wallet. "Oh no, It's free. Anything for my favorite neighbor/son's friend~" He answered, still sweeping the floor. "But you did such a good job…" I frowned. "It's fine, really."

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure to tell everyone I know to come here for cuts!" I smiled. "Awh~" He hugged me, "You're so sweet. Seriously, why can't you be my son?" He pouted. **[Author: Maybe in the future ;)]**

…

As Karma and I were back on his bike, I decided to text the group.

Friendship 101

Me: Currently with Karma

Naka: In his bed?

Me: Seriously -_-

Naka: Hehe :3

Me: Anyway, GUESS WHAT

Kayano: What?

Naka: Progress with Karma?

Me: No,

Me: I got my hair cut! And apparently Karma's Dad runs a hair salon

Kayano: OMG! WE NEED PICTURES!

Naka: Yes, yes we do

 _I don't know if I can take a good shot right now…_ I thought about what Karma said about me looking good either way, I smiled. _Whatever._ I leaned back a little taking a quick selfie, then sent it to the group.

Naka: Woah

Kayano: Omg… I think I'm falling for you already

Naka: Skate boarding, natural looks, AND cool hair! Wth, soon you'll be too cool for us to hang out

Me: Thanks

Me: But when I get discovered and become famous, I'll make sure to stay in touch, don't worry :P

Kayano: As long as you get us expensive pudding

Me: Sure XD

Kayano: What's Karma's Dad like?

Me: Kind of the opposite of Karma : /

Kayano: ?

Me: Well, he's really childish, and likes to tease Karma a lot, he also acts kind of feminine at times

Naka: They don't seem related

Me: I thought the same thing

Kayano: I gtg

Me: Okay

Naka: You going to the park?

Me: The park?

Naka: You don't know?

Me: No…

Kayano: They're having a festival kind of thing. The school is throwing it for charity. I don't even know what charity, but it's supposed to be fun, so I'm going :)

Me: Sounds cool!

Naka: I'm going, Kayano, let's meet up

Kayano: Okay, I'll text you later then

Me: Karma planned out the day, so I prob won't be there

Kayano: Okay, got to go, for real this time

Naka: I should prob be going too

Me: Bye guys!

 _Festival? Sounds fun… wish I could go… Nah, it's fine. As long as I'm with Karma._

 _Huh… I completely forgot, with all the worrying about my hair. The whole point of this was to test out my feelings for Karma. How exactly do you "Test out" feelings? Hmmmm…_

"Nagisa!" Karma yelled, snapping me back to reality. "We're here." He smiled, partly laughing. I took off my helmet, setting it on the bike. Then as I turned I saw lots of lights and people. _Is this…_ "Is this the festival?!" My face lit up. "Yeah, looked like something you'd like, and looks like I was right." He laughed. _I can't believe this… it's like he read my mind!_ "So, we gonna just stand here all day or go have some fun?" Karma asked. "Okay, okay. I get it. Let's go!"

…..

 **Tell me what you think about the new style/format! I'd love to hear some opinions! :))))**


	10. Chapter 10

****CHAPTER 10! Woo! 10 chapters and over 4,000 views :O! Thank you all, you know I love ya~****

 ** **BTW, when something is in Italic, it's someone thinking, in this case, it's Nagisa (Or Karma) thinking.****

 **(Author: For now on, I'm just not going to say anything if it's Nagisa's POV, but if the POV changes, I'll make sure to say)**

Karma and I walked around for awhile, doing different things. We both tried Mechanic bull riding, and both broke their records for longest times, Karma being first place, me being second. Next we went to the arcade, Karma definitely broke records there. He even started getting crowds surrounding him as he played. We also pulled some pranks on people (Obviously Karma's idea). Karma shot some people with hot sauce, and used a cat laser to make some people think they were getting sniped. I pretty much just watched.

Now we're taking a break to eat, sitting on a bench.

"You enjoying the day so far?" Karma raised an eyebrow. "Yes, yes I am." I laughed. "Bet you're glad you let me plan~" He leaned closer. "Are you trying to get me to praise you?" I snickered. "Maybe." He turned, facing me. _He's acting so cute._ I laughed again, then pet his head. "Good boy." Karma seemed to sink, blushing. I smiled, taking my hand off his head.

"Nagisa!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned and saw Nakamura and Kayano. _Oh, I forgot they were here._ They started walking towards us. "Oh my god, we could barely recognize you! You look so cool~" Kayano said, sitting down on the bench with us, followed by Nakamura. "So~ Whatcha guys doing?" Nakamura said, glancing over at me. "Eating?" Karma spoke,"It's kind of obvious." _Why did his mood change all of a sudden? He sounds so annoyed._ "Okay, then, grumpass." She spited.

"Oh my god! Nagisa," Kayano screamed, taking out her phone,"We need to take pictures of you!" Nakamura quickly nodded in approval. "Um, okay?!" I laughed. Nakamura got out her phone as well, making me do weird poses. It felt kind of like a photo shoot… "Karma! You need to take a picture with him!" Nakamura demanded. Karma looked at her, annoyed, responding with a "No."

 _I still don't know why he's so aggravated… He doesn't hate them at school, so what's the problem now? Wait… Oh my god…_ _ **He's mad they interrupted us**_ _!_ I blushed for a moment. _That's kind of… cute._ I smiled, looking over at Karma. "Let's take a picture together!" I said, pulling his arm around my shoulders. Nakamura quickly took a shot (Actually multiple shots XD). Karma made a blushing surprised face, before pulling away. "Oh my god, this is definitely my favorite!" Kayano said, looking at Nakamura's phone. I got up to look at the picture as well. "Can you send that to the group?" I asked."Awh~ You wanna save the picture on your phone~" I blushed a little.

"Wait," Karma asked,"What group?" He tilted his head. _Oh, he doesn't know about the group._ "It's a group Nagisa made to talk about," Kayano stopped herself, but then continued," _Stuff?"_ She shrugged. I looked at her, thanking her for not saying 'Karma'. I noticed Nakamura snickering behind her. "Well, anyway," Nakamura started,"We should go~ Don't wanna interrupt your guys' _date~"_ I was about to say something, but before I could, she grabbed Kayano's hand and ran off.

"That was fun I guess." I said, looking over at Karma, who was pouting. "Can you add me to your group~" He asked, with a puppy dog face. _I can't really add him, if I do, we can't talk about him…_ "Uh, sorry, can't do that." I said, avoiding eye contact. "Why not?" He came closer. "I can't really tell you…" I was still avoiding eye contact. "Oh really?" He got closer. _Okay, let's get out of this situation._ I quickly stood up, "I need to throw away my trash." I said walking over to the trash can. Karma followed me, throwing his trash away as well.

…

We went on to do other things, and now it's like 11am.

 _I'm so tired right now…_ (Author: It's 2:45am irl. I'm tired too Nagisa, I feel your pain)

 _Right now I think Karma's pulling more pranks or whatever, I'm too tired to pay attention._ I started opening and closing my eyes until finally they just stayed shut.

…..

POV: Karma

 _Stupid people falling into my traps… huh what was that?_ I turned around, Nagisa fell onto me. I blushed, "Woah… um… Nagisa?" I got no response. _Did he seriously fall asleep?! Now?! Guess it's time to go home._ After trying to wake him up a few times, it worked, but he was still half asleep. "Come on, we're going home." I tried to talk gently. "Mmmm… don't wanna." He puffed out his lips. "That's cute, but we seriously need to go." I pulled him up onto his feet. He almost fell, but then I caught him before he did. _This is SUPER adorable, but also annoying._

"You know what," I said as a thought came to mind, "Here," I bent down,"Get on my back, I'll just carry you." Nagisa practically fell on me. I sighed/laughed, wrapping his arms around my neck and taking his legs. As I stood up Nagisa hardened his grip on me. "He's so light," I smiled to myself, looking back at him. "Okay, let's go." I said walking towards my bike.

(Author: I checked how many words I've used so far, and it was exactly 900. It's so satisfying to see a clean number xD Although since I wrote this, oh no… it's not clean anymore DX)

As I struggled to get us on the bike, someone came up behind me. "Oh~ Karma~" Nakamura started, "You drugged him didn't you?" She laughed. I ignored her comment and whispered, "Be more quiet, and help me." I made a pleading face. "Hmm… let me take a picture first." She took out her phone, while I just rolled my eyes. "Smile!" I made a very forced smile before she got her picture and put the phone back in her pocket. "Okay, okay. I'll help you." She smiled. "Thank you. Just hold the bike while I get on." She went over and grabbed the handles to the bike, holding it upright. I swung one leg over, sat down, and then took my arms away, letting his legs fall. "Okay, I'm good now. Thanks." I smiled at Nakamura. She gave me a simple wave and smile before I left.

…..

As I continuously kicked on Nagisa's door, his Dad never came. _Heavy sleeper… must run in the family._ "Looks like you're sleeping over tonight." I looked over my shoulder at Nagisa, who gave me a small grunt in response. _So cute._ I walked back over to my house, then kicked the door (He's a light sleeper, doesn't take much to get him up)."Karma? Why didn't you just use your key?" Dad opened the door rubbing his eyes. I walked in, "I don't really have a spare hand." He looked at Nagisa, "Is he asleep?" I set him down on the couch temporarily. "Yeah… I couldn't get his dad to answer the door. Can he stay over?"

"It's fine-" He was cut off by Nagisa's cough. _Oh no…_ I walked over, feeling his head. "Great…" I sighed, feeling how warm he was. "I'll take him to my room, he'll have to sleep on the bed," I said lifting him up again (This time bridal style), "Bring me a towel and a bowl of water." (Author: Honestly, it's almost like Karma is the only adult here)

…..

I sat on my bed next to Nagisa. _I can't believe I FINALLY got his fever to go down… I'm so tired. I could… just.. Fall… asleep… right.. n-_ I fell down, finally getting some rest.

….

 **Hello :3**

 **TBH I wrote the part about Nagisa falling asleep because I was tired xD I'm still tired tho… I'm going to sleeeeeeeep**

 **Good night internet people *Just falls over, now dead***


	11. Chapter 11

POV: Nagisa

 _Ugh… What happened…?_

I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself in a weird position. Arms around Karma's waist, head first into his abs.

(Author: TBH I wanted to do a different "Awkward pose" than just Nagisa being little spoon and Karma being big.)

 _Ummm… What the hell?!_ I slowly moved away (Trying not to wake Karma), sitting up. _I'm just gonna pretend that didn't happen..._ I looked around for a moment. "Is this Karma's room..?" I asked myself. "Yeah." Karma's voice surprised me. He sat up, yawning. "I'm so confused right now." I frowned. "Well… you fell asleep, so I tried taking you home. But then of course your Dad didn't answer the door, so then I took you here." _Oh… I put him through a lot…_ "Oh the reminds me," Karma reached out his hand to my forehead, "Are you okay? You had a fever last night." I blushed a little, "Uh, my head hurts, but it's not that bad." I stood up, then looking down at Karma. _He looks really tired… he must have stayed up helping me…_ I smiled thinking about it.

"I'm gonna go back home then. Sorry about all the trouble I caused you." I awkwardly wrapped my hand around my other arm. Karma laughed, "It's fine." He seemed to look at me, smiling, after that without saying anything. _Okay…?_ "Well, then, good bye I guess…" I started walking out of his room. "Oh wait, I should probably show you out. You don't even know where the door is," He got up, rubbing his stomach then pausing, "Is this drool?!" _Oh god… Honestly that's funny, but still if he finds out what happened, he'll tease me. It'd be kinda annoying…_

"Psh- nah, no way. How would that even get there?" I laughed, karma looked at me confused, "Okay… I guess you're right." He still looked confused. I turned around, smiling at myself.

Karma led me to the door, showing me out.

"See ya later!" I waved, walking away."Yeah bye!" He smiled.

…

POV: Karma

I closed the door. "Ugh…" I looked down, kind of sad to see him go, but then shook off the sadness with a smile. I walked into the kitchen, taking a banana from the top of the fridge. (Author: Finally eating something other than cereal) As I took a bite I thought of the day before, smiling. _He looked so happy with his hair, and the festival. I'm just so glad everything worked out SO WELL.. But the best part for me was just TALKING to him. He made me blush so many times it's funny, but I guess I also made him blush..._

 _Know that I think about it… it kind of… felt like… a date._ "Huh…" I said, thinking. _I might be crazy (Which I am), but does that mean… MAYBE…. He likes me back? I don't want to ask, that might seem like I'm full of myself. I'm really eager to know though… I guess I'm just being selfish. I frowned, digging my head into my arms on the table surface._ "What's wrong?" Dad came into the kitchen. I jumped a little, being taken off my train of thought.

 _Dad… Should I tell him everything?. I feel like I need someone to talk to about it. He'd probably be the best person to go to… Mmmmmmmm… Sure... why not? There's really no reason NOT to._

"Welllllllll" I shifted my gaze, Dad sat down in front of me, "Remember the 'Crush' I told you about?" I looked back at him. "Well, of course~ I never forget the good stuff." He winked. "Ok, well, DON'T FREAK OUT, but," I breathed in, "It's Nagisa." Dad squealed, standing up. "OH MY GOD! I SHIP IT!" (Author: Don't we all?!)

…...

After like a whole minute of fanboying, Dad finally calmed down and took it more seriously. "So does he know?" He sat back down. I put one hand on my neck and the other behind me, "Yeah… I told him to think about it. Honestly, I'd be fine with just being friends if that's what he wanted. But…" Dad tilted his head, "I think… he might just… like me back. BUT I'M NOT SURE AND I MIGHT JUST BE CRAZY!" I lifted my arms up. "Awh~ You're so cute~" Dad pet my head. I lifted my head up pouting. Dad looked at me sympathetically, "Okay, okay. Look," He took his hand off my head, "The best thing to do is to just NOT think about it until Nagisa is ready to respond. Okay?" He smiled, I smiled back. "Okay."

I threw away the banana peel, and went back to my room.

…..

POV: Nagisa

"Nagisa! Where have you been?!" Dad said as I walked into the Living room. "Apparently you wouldn't wake up to let me in so I stayed over at karma's. I probably would've called or texted you, but I was asleep." Dad gave me an 'Oh…' Face. "Okay, well, as long you weren't kidnapped or something. I was worried when I woke up. But you're okay, so I'm okay!" He smiled, but then seemed to remember something, "Here's a key," He handed it to me, "So that won't happen again." He laughed. _Jeez… finally._

"Thanks Dad! OH! BY THE WAY! LOOK AT MY HAIR!" I smiled, pointing at the top of my head. "OH MY GOD! How did I not even notice," He laughed, coming closer, "Looks nice," His expression seemed to turn a little sad, "I'm so glad you are doing new things. I was afraid you'd never be able to because of your mother. BUT LOOK AT YOU NOW," He gestured to all of me, "You have that hair, those clothes, and you even ride a state board! I'm just so," He hugged me, "Proud." _I'm so glad he's my father… He's so kind, goofy, accepting, and just the best._ I held back my tears, then pulled away, smiling. "Thanks… a lot, Dad. I'm going to go take a shower now though." I walked down the hall.

…

POV: Nagisa and Karma (It's kind of like they are just thinking the same thing at the same time)

 _ **I really have the best dad ever…**_

…..

 **Just appreciating the Father's in this story for being so awesome! It ended up being kind of short, BUT WHO CARES.**

 **Anyway~ Bye Bye~**


	12. Chapter 12

(Setting: Next morning, too early to leave for school though)

Friendship 101

Kayano: Nagisa, I'm curious...

Nagisa: Yes?

Kayano: When are you gonna give Karma your answer?

 _Oh…_

 _I only really thought about whether or not I liked him, I forgot about actually responding..._

Nagisa: …

Naka: lol, he prob forgot XD

Nagisa: … I… um

Nagisa: I NEED HELP DX

Naka: I'm in, sounds like it would be fun

Kayano: I'll help you for sure :)

Nagisa: Thanks… but ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… I don't know HOW

Kayano: You just gotta pull him out of class and talk or something

Nagisa: I could do that

Naka: NO!

Nagisa: ?

Naka: You gotta embarrass him~ Like in front of the whole class!

Kayano: It'd be like revenge for when he confessed XD

 _Revenge… Didn't I….. Didn't I say I would revenge on him before?! I totally forgot about it, but it would be nice to see his blushing face..._

Nagisa: That actually sounds kind of fun

Naka: Wha- Really?! I thought you wouldn't actually want to do it!

Kayano: Yay! This gonna be so funny :]

Naka: I'm gonna take pics for sure

Nagisa: What period should it be?

Kayano: Hm…

Naka: Idk

Nagisa: How about during lunch, that way I don't interrupt class

Naka: You're such a good student XP

Kayano: Sounds like a plan to me!

Nagisa: I'm starting to get nervous guys…

Kayano: He already likes you! Ya dum dum

Nagisa: It'll still be embarrassing tho…

Naka: It'll be worth it tho! Fight through it for Karmagisa!

Kayano: OMG! I love the ship name XO

Nagisa: I better get dressed… see you guys at school…

Naka: See ya!

Kayano: Bye bye

…

"Bye Dad! I'll see you after school!" I waved good bye, walking out of the door. I turned around, seeing Karma walking out as well. I looked away. _Looking at him is difficult, knowing what I'm going to do today…_ "Morning Nagisa! Need a ride?" He came closer, smiling. "Good morning… And thanks, but I can just skate to school…" I tried to keep avoiding eye contact. Karma tilted his head, "Are you sure? You can't really skate board up the hill…"

"I'm good…" I said, dropping my board and leaving without saying anything else.

 _This is gonna be tougher than I thought… why do I keep acting like I'm the one confessing?! I already know he likes me… but why am I still so nervous. Ugh... I just need to focus on the end result._ I blushed thinking about it. _It'd be nice going on an actual date… and doing_ _ **other**_ _stuff. Since we're neighbors, we see each other all the time! We could probably even… spend nights together._ I blushed even more at the thought. _No! Bad Nagisa! That's going WAY too fast!_ I shaked my head, realizing I was at the bottom of our hill. I got off my board, holding it in my right hand.

"NAGISA!?" I couple of classmates yelled simultaneously. "WTH?!" Okajima complained,

(Author: He's the pervy one in case you can't remember XD) "How did you get so much cooler over one weekend?!" He gestured to my new hair and snake designed board. "Haha… I'm not cool?" I partially laughed, scratching the back of my head. Everyone stared at me for a second. _Okay…_ "You know we should get to class…" I started walking up the hill. As I walked up, more and more people were staring at me. _I didn't realise it was going to be this big of a deal…_ Suddenly Korosensei flashed in front of me. "Oh~ Look at Nagisa 2.0! So cool~" He turned pink. I blushed a little, starting to get overwhelmed by all the attention. "Thanks… oh, um, here." I handed him all of my missing work. "Still as responsible as always I see!" He flashed away, probably going to go grade my papers. "Nagisa!" Nakamura yelled from behind. "Oh good morning!" I turned, smiling. She ran up to me, looking at me from head to toe. "Nice…" She smirked. I blushed, "YOU'VE ALREADY SEEN MY NEW HAIRCUT!" I said embarrassed. "But with the school uniform… mhm, nice job Karma's Dad!" She laughed. "Whatever…" I said under my breath. As I turned to finally go into the school, I noticed Karma's bike. I stared at it for a second, taking a breath. "Karma's already in the classroom…" I whispered to myself. "Oh come on! You can do this bud!" Nakamura hit my ass. (Author: Honestly, what sounds better: Butt or ass?! Hard decisions…) "Wha- NAKAMURA!" I yelled, before she pushed me inside. _She didn't have to do that…_ I pouted.

…

(Author: Idk where he would put his skate board… like in the classroom? Outside? Gym Locker? Ugh… I'm just gonna skip it, just know it's somewhere XD)

As I walked in, Karma looked up at me. "Hey! Did you turn in your work? For once I did mine." He laughed. _Act natural._ "That's surprising," I laughed, "And, yeah, I turned mine in." I walked over to my desk. Karma followed behind, without me realizing. I turned around, him inches away from me. I flinched, not expecting to him to be so close. He smirked, stepping backwards some,"What's wrong? Do I scare you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh shut up…" I blushed. He laughed, covering his face, still looking through his fingers. (Author: Karma is thinking Nagisa is cute just so ya know) "Just go back to your seat, class's about to start…" I looked away. Karma looked confused before saying, "Okay…" He left. I breathed out. _I need to stop acting like this. It's not even that big of a deal…_ I sat at my desk, my face in my arms. "Morning!" Kayano tapped me on the shoulder. "Good morning." I looked up. She frowned, sitting next to me. "You're really nervous, aren't you?" I turned over to her, "Not really… it's more like I'm having trouble acting normal around him now. Which doesn't make ANY sense considering I knew I like him when we went out yesterday…" She gave me a sympathetic smile, "Here, just think of it this way. He's been really patient waiting for your answer. Which means, he really likes you, a lot. And I know you like him a lot too. You guys are going to be really happy together. All you have to do is tell him you like him back, just one little step away." She smiled. _She's right… no need to be so weird about it. It's just ONE step._ I smiled, "Thanks… That helps, a lot." She giggled then started taking things out for class. I did the same.

 _I can't wait till lunch…_

…..

 **Don't worry! Next chapter will be out soon! You'll get to see what happens to these little cinnamon rolls**

 **BTW, sry for always taking long to put each chapter out… I'm just a slow writer XP**


	13. Chapter 13

*BELL RINGS* (Author: Y'all know what time it is :3 )

 _Let's do this._

I turned to Kayano, who gave me a thumbs up, signaling 'good luck'. Next I glanced over to Nakamura, who had her camera ready, and gave me a thumbs up as well.

 _Okay._ I stood up, walking over to Karma's desk. When I arrived at his desk, he didn't notice me at first, but then looked up. He looked a little confused as to why I'm wasn't saying anything. "Um… yes?" He asked. _This is gonna be fun._ I smiled, suddenly grabbing his hand, pulling him to the front of the class. As we stood there, the whole class had now gotten their full attention on us. Nakamura signaled me to move Karma slightly left so she could get a better shot, to which I did, all the while Karma was confused as hell. I could tell Nakamura started filming now. _Everything's set._ I took a very large inhale and exhale. "Karma Akabane." I looked into his eyes, I could tell I had peaked his interest at this point. "Yes?" He raised his eyebrows. "I have my answer to your confession." I smiled (Blushing only slightly), while Karma blushed intensely. Most of the class went deathly silent, waiting for more. A few people seemed to dog whistle, and act all stupid. I noticed the pink Koro-sensei in the corner, awaiting more material for his fanfiction. Karma leaned down closer to my level. "Do we have to do this here?!" He partially whispered, I smirked, "I have to get my revenge for last time, remember." Karma seemed shocked for a moment, before going back to a blushing maiden. Now he was nervous, and it showed. I could definitely feel all of the eyes on us. It was intimidating, but not intense enough to make me uneasy. _And here comes the big reveal._ "I," Everyone in the room took a big breath, except Karma, who was too focused on my words to even breath properly. "I don't know if," Everyone, including Karma, looked horrified, before I continued, "I should really love you this much." I smiled, as everyone quickly breathed out in relief. The class soon erupted into cheers.

(Author: The class was just so invested in their ship, they were happy to see it all come together xD)

Koro-sensei started fangirling like crazy, while Kayano and Nakamura high-fived. I blushed, laughing a little from all the cheering, _Their all so excited…_ Next I looked up at Karma, who didn't seem to believe what just happened. "Karma?" I laughed, waving my hand in front of his face. Karma snapped back to reality, suddenly hugging me, lifting me off the floor a little. I blushed intensely, then started laughing again. _I'm glad he seems so happy…._

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **(Author: For now on this my break between scenes ^^)**

The rest of the day went very slow _._ It seemed like in every minute of class Koro-sensei or another classmate would tease Karma and I. By the time class started back up, however, Karma had already gained back his confidence. So along with teasing from them, there also Karma giving his comebacks. I truly believe I was non-stop blushing for hours. FORTUNATELY, class is over now.

As I gather my stuff to go home, Karma carefully snuck up behind me. "Boo." He whispered into my ear, sending a chill down my spine. I jumped, falling over. Karma started laughing his head off. "Are you okay?!" He offered his hand, wiping away a tear from laughing so hard. "I'm fine." I scowled, taking his hand. As I got back on my feet, I didn't make any attempt to let go of his hand, neither did Karma.

"Want a ride home?" Karma looked down at me as we were walking out of the building. "Sure." I smiled, holding my skateboard in hand.

Next thing I knew, we were already riding down the hill, going past all of our classmates. As we were riding back home, reality hit me. _We're dating now, aren't we?_ A grin grew on my face thinking about it. "Heh." I let out a small laugh. Karma's smile seemed to grow as well as he spoke, "What are you laughing about, huh?" I hugged his stomach harder, pulling my face into his back, "Nothing."

 ** **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ****

 **Short chapter, but WHO CARES :] THEY LOOOOOOOOOOVE EACH OTHER :3 Yeeeeee**

 **(I'm like just so happy for them :'})**

 **SOME CREDIT TO THIS PERSON:**

Kiki Blossom chapter 6 . Jul 20

Omg to embarrass Karma back Nagisa should give his answer in front of the whole class! CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE UPDATE!


	14. UPDATE

So, I haven't actually ended the series, even though it might seem that way. I'm just having trouble coming up with what happens next :/ I have a few ideas, but I don't know how to execute them I guess.

ANYWAY! Just letting you guys know :)

Any ideas you have, I'd love to hear them :D If I like them I'll definitely use them so go for it!

LOVE YOU, BYE 3


	15. Chapter 14

Setting: Same day, 8pm, everyone is getting to go to bed in their houses

Karma: Open your window

Nagisa: Okay?

 _I wonder what he wants…_

I opened my window slowly, having a little trouble getting it up far enough for me to peek through. I could hear Karma starting to laugh at me, causing me to blush from embarrassment. As I finally got it far enough, I peaked through. "Trouble on the trip over?" Karma asked with a smirk on his face. "I don't know, you tell me." I quickly retorted. _That's right, I can be snarky too._ Karma laughed, not his evil laugh, no, his normal laugh. The laugh that I secretly loved but would never admit it. I smiled lightly before quickly remembering something. "So what did you want?" I leaned on the window seal with both arms. "Oh yeah," Karma eyes drifted off before coming back to me, "I wanted to know if, maybe, my _boyfriend_ would mind going out with me on Saturday?"

' _Boyfriend' I kind of like the way that word sounds coming off of Karma's lips. Wait, he's asking me out on a date? A date with Karma…_

"So..?" Karma asked, wondering why I wasn't saying anything. "Of course I'd love to go on a date with my _boyfriend._ " Karma bit his lip at the mention of the word 'Boyfriend'. _I guess he likes that word too._ Karma snapped out it with a, "Well, I'm tired, and you probably are too," I shook my head to his sentence, "So, um, Good night, and," he blushed, "I love you." He quickly shut his window before I had the chance to react. _Karma can be so cute sometimes… Wish he hadn't left so soon though…_ "Love you too." I said, even though he probably couldn't hear me. I went back inside, and shut the window, which was A LOT easier than opening it.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

A week passed by pretty quickly, and Karma and I still aren't very good with the whole 'dating' thing. We've been eating lunch together in the forest, by that creak, every day. We might be a little awkward, but I dont mind, and neither does Karma. We started holding hands on our way back and forth to school. But not in front of anyone, of course.

We've actually been talking about telling our Dads about us. Karma told me that his Dad already knows that he confessed to me, and I told him that my Dad knows _a guy_ confessed to me and I was considering dating him. So it wouldn't be too much of a surprise to them that we're together now. We both decided that it would be easier to tell them on the day of our first offical date. Which would happen to be today.

"Wow, Dad, this breakfast is really good!" I took another bite of the delicious breakfast my dad learned to cook, "Am I still second place?!" Dad asked with anticipation. "I think Karma might just get mad at me, but I'd say you beat him out this time." Dad jumped up with his arms in the air. "YES!" He yelled then sat back down. At laughed shortly before continuing eating. "Why are you so hell bent on beating Karma?" I looked up at Dad, he sighed. "Well, that morning where he had made us breakfast made me realise I REALLY need to learn how to cook. I'm not just by myself anymore, now I have my son to take care of too. Besides, Karma's an amazing cook, so I wanted to beat him to prove I was good too!" Dad looked up with stars in his eyes. _He just keeps on proving that he's the best Dad in the world. He's nothing like Mom… let's avoid thinking about her today…_ "You're great, Dad." I smiled, getting a smile in return.

 _Oh almost forgot._ "Oh, um, Dad. I'm going somewhere today." I looked over at Dad while a was cleaning our plates. "Oh?" He looked up from his cooking book. "Yeah, well, Karma's taking me out…on a date….."

Dad looked up a little surprised then let out an 'oh', "So it was Karma that confessed, right?" Dad came over to the counter to talk a little easier. I turned around to look him in the eyes. "Yeah, we've actually been going out for a week now." I shifted my gaze a little. There was a little bit of an awkward silence but then dad spoke, "I'm REALLY relieved it's Karma," I tilted my head at dad, wondering what he meant, "I already know him, know he's a good(ish) boy, can definitely cook," I laughed at the last part. Dad smiled, "Well where are you guys going?" Dad asked, probably trying to make it less awkward. I thought for a moment, finishing up the last dish, "I don't know yet, he's planning it out. He did say it's kinda far away though." Dad started walking into his office, "Well, be back before 12, okay?" He closed the door to his office. _I wonder what he does in his office, he is a college professor after all, what does he do? Plan lessons, grade papers?_ **(Author: Just casually revealing his job to the world…)**

I glanced over to the clock and decided it was time to take a shower. _I wonder how Karma's Dad handled the news…_

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **POV: Karma**

"I'm going on a date with Nagisa later. Also we've been dating for like a week now." I very bluntly stated. _No use in working up to it._ "Awh man, why didn't you tell me sooner," Dad started to pout, "but still, YAY! My son has his first boyfriend! So young and innocent…" Dad dramatically looked off into the distance. I rolled my eyes and walked back up to my room.

As I closed my door, I came up with a very awesome idea, if I do say so myself. _Spy on Nagisa through his window._ I pulled my currents back and crouched down to make sure he couldn't see me. _He's not there… oh wait_ Nagisa walked into his room in nothing but a towel. "Oh~" I whisper to myself. _Wait a second… does he have abs?! Wow, I did not expect that. I guess that makes sense with all the training but still… I have a good idea._ I took my phone out, and quickly took a picture. _To Nagisa… annnnnnnnnddd…. Sent._ I heard Nagisa's phone go off and watched him walk over to it. I saw him blush, putting a shirt on, and then turn to the window and open it. "Karma!" He yelled. _Hehehe…_ "Yes~?" I jumped up, leaning in the window seal. "Are you seriously peeking?" He pouted, I laughed. "Yes, and it was worth it. I didn't know you had abs!" Nagisa scratched his cheek, blushing a little, "Yeah… So where are we going later?" He smiled. _He's changing the subject, that's so cute._ "It's still a secret," I put my index finger to my lips and winked, "but, bring your board and helmet," I said, walking back inside, "be outside by 12 though."

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **(Still Karma POV)**

 _Ugh.. it's 10… I should've said to leave earlier. What the hell am I supposed to do now… Oh! I know~ I'll text in that group Nagisa added me to._

Friendship101

Karma: Hey guys

Kayano: Hey! How r u :3

Karma: Meh

Naka: You should be more than "meh"

Naka: You have a date with Nagisa today~

Kayano: WHAT! WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THIS

Naka: idk, maybe Nagisa likes me more than you :3

Kayano: You kidding me? I'm best girl

Naka: nope, not happening, that's me

Karma: Guys, obviously I'm best girl

Naka: Shut up Karma

Karma: Cat fight

Nagisa: Seriously guys?!

Nagisa: What are you even fighting about

Kayano: Who is best girl

Nagisa: ...what

Naka: BEST GIRL! WHO IS IT

Nagisa: Um

Nagisa: Karma?

Karma: Told you guys

Naka: NOT FAIR! YOU GUYS ARE DATING

Kayano: Yeah :[

Nagisa: Can we stop fighting now?

Naka: Whatever

Kayano: Sure

Karma: Hey guys, guess what I got

Naka: Best girl award

Karma: yes

Karma: But I also got something very valible

Karma: Nagisa knows what it is ;)

Nagisa: dont you dare

Naka: What is it

Nagisa: I swear to god Karma

Kayano: SEND IT

Karma: *Sends the pic of shirtless Nagisa*

Nagisa: OMG

Naka: wtf, he has abs?!

Kayano: Aww… I thought you were the perfect uke! You keep getting closer and closer to a seme

Nagisa: Karma how could u

Karma: 1, I wanted to embarass you bc you're cute when you're embarassed, 2, I just wanted to share this gift to the world

Nagisa: …

Nagisa: Whatever

Naka: I bet he's blushing right now

Nagisa: Shut up

Kayano: Change of subject, Nagisa, why didn't you tell me about your date :[

Nagisa: I did, I told you after school, you were eating putting

Naka: She wasn't listening then

Karma: Ima go

Karma: Gotta get ready ;)

Nagisa: you're too much

Karma: Am i too much for you

Nagisa: No, I'm strong, I can take it

Naka: You guys do realise this sounds pretty inapropiate

Karma: Yes ;)

Nagisa: no…

Nagisa: Dangit, Karma, you set me up :[

Karma: :b

Karma: But seriously, gotta go

Nagisa: Me too

Kayano: Bye guys! Have fun on your date~

Naka: Remember to use protection!

Nagisa: I'm ignoring you now

Naka: aw fine, bye

 _Well that was fun… it's 11 now, better get dressed. But what to wear…_

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

"And done!" I said to myself, finally getting my outfit picked out and put on. I decided to go for dark skinny jeans with a dark red shirt and a jean jacket. _It's already 11:55, better go. I wonder what nagisa's going to wear._

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **POV: Nagisa**

 _Yes! I decided on what to wear all by myself!_ I looked at the mirror to check again. I decided on light skinny jeans with rips here and there, and a dark blue shirt and a jean jackey with the sleeves cut short. _I very strangly like this outfit. It's different and cool. Yeah, okay I better go, it's already 11:58._

I knocked on Dad's office door, opening the door when he didn't answer. As I walked in a noticed he was really focused on the screen. "Dad?" I asked, Dad jumped clicking away from the website he was on, "OH HEY NAGISA." _Was he doing what I think he was?_ "Now, father, you must not keep secrets from me, or I won't trust you anymore." I said, bringing out the inner Karma I had. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Dad nervously answered, avoiding my gaze. I quickly jumped on him putting him in a lock, which he wasn't expecting AT ALL. I used my free arm to click on the tab he clicked away from. "Really dad?" I asked, kind of laughing. He was buying all the same exact porn magazines Koro-sensei has. "Noo…" Dad pouted. I let him out of my hold. He had his head down, ashamed. "Oh, dad, it's okay," I patted him on the back, "I don't really care… but next time, be better at hiding it, okay?" Dad shook his head, then looked up. "So, um," Dad started, changing the subject,"When and how did you learn to do that?!" Dad asked with eyes wide open. _I can't say 'School', that would get me put in a different school… I know the perfect lie…_ "Karma. He's teaching me some of his moves for self defense." Dad laughed, rubbing the back his head (Because it hurt), "That felt like a little more than defense, but whatever. Speaking of Karma, when are you leaving?" _Oh crap!_ "Actually right now, I totally forgot, thanks for reminding me." I quickly left dad's office, dad following me. I ran outside with my board and helmet in hand to a Karma already on his bike. "Sorry I'm late." I said, already getting on the back of his bike. "It's okay, what took so long anyway?"

"I'll tell you later…" Karma looked back at me confused, I just laughed, "Don't worry, you'll love it." Karma looked forward again, "If you say so…" He said, starting the engine. "Bye Dad!" I said to Dad who was talking to Karma's dad, they both waved at me.

 _And so the date finally begins._

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔv**

 **Cliff hanger, I'm not sorry :3**

 **Sorry again for not updating more often, slow writer :b**

 **BTW, I'm still open to any ideas people have. Anyway Bye~**


	16. Chapter 15

"How long have we been driving?" I said, starting to wonder if we're even going somewhere in Japan. **(Author: Even though they'd have to cross an ocean to get out of Japan, but whatever, make the impossible, possible people)** "Don't worry, we're almost there." Karma said, concentrating on the road. "Where is _there,_ exactly?" I said putting my head on Karma's shoulder. Karma laughed, "Well," He stopped, surprising me a little, "why don't you take a look for yourself." I turned my head over, and a huge sparkle in my eye appeared. "Is this.." I started, "It is." Karma finished. _He brought me to the skate board competition! Oh... my... god... I did want to go, but I just pushed it off because it was too far._ "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" I almost yelled, rushing off the bike. "Oh please, I know everything." Karma bragged. _That doesn't really explain anything, but whatever. I can't believe this..._ "We need to go or else we won't be able to sign up!" Karma started walking away. _WAIT WHAT?!_ "You want to compete?!" I almost yelled, grabbing Karma's shoulder. "Come on~ It'll be fun! No shame in trying." I thought for a moment. _Well I have been practicing a lot lately… and I also have those new moves…. Ehhhhhh ok._ "Let's go," Karma yelled grabbing my hand, "We have exactly 1 minute to sign up!"

We ran as fast as we could to the sign up table. Technically we didn't make it in time, but the person working the table was Dylan **(Author: The American that works at that store, remember?)** , so he let us pass.

"So, Karma, are you and your buddy planning on winning this thing or what?" Dylan, said, walking with us to the other participants. "Well I definitely plan on beating everyone, I don't know about Nagisa though…" Karma looked at me teasingly. "Oh please. I've been practicing a lot. I'm pretty sure I can beat you 100 times over." I retorted. Karma poked my face, "You sure about that-" Dylan interrupted Karma, "Uh, you guys need to go like NOW. They're already starting." As soon as we heard that we both ran to the crowd of skaters.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

As we stood in the crowd waiting for them to get done explaining the rules, I could hear whispers within the group of skaters. ' _Is that him?' 'Karma…' 'Well guess we won't be winning today…'_

 _Of course they know him! Sounds like he's a legend… SERIOUSLY, What isn't he great at? WELL GUESS WHAT KARMA, I'M BEATING YOU TODAY!_ I got a really optimistic look in my face, holding my fist in the air all heroic like. I looked over and saw Karma with his hand over his mouth, clearly laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, to which he lifted one eyebrow and covered his mouth and responded, "Oh ho! Not here..." He said with a sexual wink. Blushing a little, I elbowed him in the stomach. Karma gargled a "Worth it" Making me laugh. "Huhuhu~" Coming out of absolutely nowhere, Koro-sensei appeared in front of us with his very obvious disguise. "Well. Well. Well. What do we have here? Is my OTP finally having their first date~?" Koro-sensei said turning into a pink-sensei. Karma groaned, clearly annoyed by the interference, then gave me a questioning glance. _Is he asking permission to tell him? I guess I don't care… even if he tells the whole class everybody probably already knows._ I shook my head and Karma turned back to koro-sensei, who by the way, was giggling at our couple telepathy. "Yes we are, so will you go away now?" Sensei very quietly screamed, slithering away. "He's so weird." I laughed, but was interrupted by the announcer. "Welcome fellow skaters! Now, I know most of you know the rules by now, but let me re-explain for those noobs in the crowd! So, rule number 1 of skating is WEAR PROTECTION," people in the crowd laughed, "Yes, yes I know, but I'm serious. We don't want any injuries and protection is the best way to insure that. Rule number 2 is no sabotaging other players, just be good little children for me. Next, to explain exactly how this works, you are to skate from each side of the ramp, showing off whatever moves you want, and when your time is over, the judges will give you a score based on the difficulty of moves and how well they are executed. Highest score possible is a 40, and so far the record is 38, held by…. Karma Akabane!" The announcer pointed at us, Karma stood on a table and bowed. "Gotta love him! Anyway, let's get started, shall we?" The crowd cheered.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **POV: Karma**

"Everyone's so excited…" Nagisa said quietly, probably talking to himself, but it still caught my attention. "Why does that matter?" I looked at him confused. He laughed a little looking down, then lifted his head and began saying, "Well, I know it's weird, but I just like it when everyone is happy. It's refreshing… it's also kind of the reason I like our class so much. Everyone's always so happy!" He gave me his adorable full face smile that I love, I then blushed a little. _He's so freaking cute…_ "That's not weird at all," I said grabbing his hand to hold it, "Now then, we are the last ones to skate, so let's go watch the others, shall we?" Nagisa nodded, we then walked towards a table and the competition began.

We talked about each person and their pros and cons, even trying to predict their scores. Surprisingly, Nagisa was better at guessing their scores. I personally think that might be because he's good at observation, so then he notices all the little mistakes and can give a better prediction. But, of course, he insists that it's luck. He's so modest… but I like that part of him. I also really like it when he's not being modest and pretty such everything else about him I like. God… I sound cheesy, It's still true though. Ugh I swear, love changes you… NOW I SOUND EVEN CHEESIER! I need to just like… stop thinking.

"Hey Karma?" Nagisa began, dragging me out of my cheesy thoughts. "Yeah?" I turned to look at him. _He looks a little sad… I wonder if something's wrong?_ "Well… I… I know this is kind of out of nowhere, but…" _Well now he's got me curious._ "Go ahead…" I said, egging him to go on. Nagisa thought for a second, "I was kind of wondering… what your Mom was like? The only thing I know about her is that she's well… _dead…_ " _Oh._ I sighed aloud, brushing my bright red hair back, "You don't have to talk about her if you-" I interrupted Nagisa, "No, no, I don't mind," Nagisa breathed out, obviously relieved, "Well lets see… My Mom was kind of a badass." Nagisa laughed, "No, I'm serious! She was really strong. I remember we had a big Rottweiler once and she could lift him with one arm! Might not sound like much but those dogs are bigger than you'd expect." Nagisa smiled, "Wow! She must have been a great Mom." I laugh/sighed. "Yeah… she was in the military too. She had a lot friends in the military as well. They treated her like just another one of the guys. Although, she was actually really pretty. She always had her dark red hair tied up, and I used to make her take it down. I really liked her hair." I smiled thinking about her beautiful that used to calm me down when I got mad or sad. "You sound like you really liked her." I looked over at Nagisa and blushed a little, embarrassed. "Yeah… she passed away about four years ago I think. It hit me pretty hard at the time. It's kind of the reason I started getting into more trouble. I was just… angry at the world I guess. BUT DON'T WORRY," I said, replying to Nagisa's concerned look he was giving me, "I'm okay now. Which actually, now that I think about it, is kind of because of you." Nagisa looked at me confused, "Me?" He tilted his head, I laughed nervously, "Well, yeah. I can't really explain it. After we became friends I just… felt better? Something about you was calming and made me feel safe," Nagisa smiled and I then continued,"Or maybe it was because you were so cute." I put my index finger and thumb on my chin, eyeing Nagisa. He then elbowed me for the comment. I laughed, "I'm sorry! But I just couldn't resist!" Nagisa poked my face, "Yes, you could have." I grabbed his hand, "I guess I could have, after all, I'm always resisting all kinds of _urges_ when I'm around you." I said, then kissed his hand. Nagisa blushed then replied with a mumbled, "You think you're so smooth…" He pulled his hand away. "Maybe because I AM smooth?" I gave him a wink, to which Nagisa responded with sticking his tongue out.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

"Next is… Number 55, Haru Kimimoto!" We both turned our heads to the announcer. "Well, I better go, I'm after this guy." I said, standing up. Nagisa got up as well, "Well good luck, and don't break any bones!" Nagisa lightly punched my arm. "Thanks, and I hope you know I am so beating you today." I came closer to Nagisa, "Oh really now?" Nagisa smiled, "Maybe in your dreams." I laughed, wrapping my arms around Nagisa's waist, "Oh ho! Getting dirty now, aren't we~?" Nagisa laughed, lightly pushing me away. "Just go!" I laughed and started heading up to the ramp.

The guy in front of me just got done, and looks like he got two 5's and two 6's equaling a 22. That's not a BAD score, I guess. Though, I've never gotten below a 30. I strapped on my helmet and knee pads. I usually don't use them, but it's required for this competition. "Next is number 56, the one and only devil on wheels, Karma Akabane!" I stood at the top of the ramp where everyone could see me. I waved my hands in the air, basking in all the cheers. I noticed Nagisa cheering for me as well, and I sent him a kiss. I them gave the announcer a thumbs up to let him know I was ready. He started the timer and I went down. I went ahead and brought all the stops from the very beginning. I did the quadruple spin in the air, I went in the air and flipped my board over my head then back under my feet without falling, which to be honest, is the first time I've successfully done that. I tried a combo of spinning and turning around and back mid-air. I didn't stick the landing that well. Which considering it's one of the hardest moves out there, isn't bad. I finished with my classic backwards skating. When I skated to the end of the ramp in front of the judges, they were debating my score. While that was happening, the crowd went really quiet. They were waiting for the results just as I was. Finally, it seemed that the judges were done, they held their signs one by one. The youngest women held up a 10, the crowd roared, the second the guy who liked about middle aged, held up a 10 as well, then the old lady held hers up and gave me yet another 10 with a 'good job' thumbs up. It got quieter than ever before while everyone was waiting for the last sign. The last judge looked like a grumpy old man. He's always the hardest judge to please. He's been a judge for I think 30 years now. Before I knew it, he held up his sign and it was a 9.5. The crowd cheered, and I smiled. "Karma Akabane gets a 39.5, breaking his previous record! Just as expected from the Devil on Wheels, always living up to the name! Let's give him a round of applause!" I bowed then left, kicking my board up to walk to where I was sitting. Nagisa's already at the top of the ramp getting ready to go. _I hope he's not too nervous going after me…_

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **POV: Nagisa**

 _That was so awesome! Karma is so good at everything he does, makes me a little jealous. I should be nervous about going after him, but, I'm more excited than anything! And for once in my life, I think I got this!_ "Well that's gotta be a tough act to follow! Speaking of which, next is a newcomer, Nagisa Shiota!" I walked up to the top of the ramp. I put the board down and got ready. I took a deep last breath, closing my eyes. I opened them back up and then gave the announcer a thumbs up. The timer started and I took off.

Everyone was really surprised by my moves. I started with skating backwards, then switched back to normal in mid-air, which is hard to do, that's why Karma did backwards last so he didn't have to flip back around. I then did a backflip and landed back on the board, going into a slide across the top of the ramp. I went to the other side and did a flip holding my board then quickly slipping the board back under my feet when I went back down to the ramp. Next I skated upside down, with my hands on the board instead of my feet, which I didn't think would work out, but it did. Lastly, I did a combo. A normal quadruple flip into a quadruple flip holding my board, I then let go of my board and landed on it. I knew I'd get extra points for letting go instead of putting it under my feet. When you let it go, you have to time it perfectly, so it's very difficult. I finished and the time was up. So I drove right in front of the judges, completely out of breath. As I was trying to catch my breath, the crowd was so loud, it sounded like there was double the amount of people there. The judges didn't take long to debate my scores and the first person held up their board. I got a 10, then another 10, then another 10… at this point it was crazy silent. Even quieter than when Karma was getting his scores. Everyone wants to know if the newbie is going to get a higher score than the 'Devil on Wheels'. Slowly, the last person held up his sign. It… IT WAS A 10. My mouth was wide open. _I GOT A PERFECT?_ "That's a total of 40! First perfect in this competition's history, beating all previous records! He came out of absolutely no where like a python before it strikes, for know on we shall call him The Rolling Python!"

The crowd went wild, people even stood on tables. I got really embarrassed from all the attention. I kicked my board up to walk off the ramp. Everyone was cheering for me and giving fist bumps as I walked by. It took awhile, but I finally made it back to my table. Karma ran up to me and gave me a big hug. I laughed and hugged him back. Karma then pulled away, his arms still around me, "THAT WAS AWESOME! I don't even care that I lost, that was truly the best thing I've ever seen." _Karma not caring that he lost… that's rare._ "Haha, thanks." All of a sudden, the announcer came down and tapped me on the shoulder. Karma let go of me and I turned to the announcer. "Rolling Python, we would like to get a picture with you to make a plack. If you wouldn't mind?" I looked at Karma, he just shrugged, "Sure, I'd love to." I then followed the announcer to take a picture with the judges.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **Hello, I am alive :3 Do you like their nicknames? Also, side note, I don't know much about skating, so some of the tricks are probably impossible BUT WHATEVER. It is fan FICTION after all. Anyway, until next time~**

 **(I'm too tired to spell check, so there might be some mistakes :b)**


	17. Chapter 16

"Well we're home." Karma said, parking his bike, "It's about 6:30… do you want to hang out for awhile?" Karma said, getting off the bike. "Uh," I got off the bike, taking off my helmet in the process, "Sure… Your place or mine?" Karma turned around to look at his house, "Looks like no ones home, so yours I guess."

I walked into the house, after using the key dad got me to unlock the door. "I'm home!" I yelled, "I'm here too." Karma said right after me. "Welcome home! I'm in the living room!" We walked into the living room, finding Mine and Karma's dad watching a cooking show, with notebooks and pens. _Are they seriously taking notes?_ We sat down on the couch, Karma sitting on the arm of the arm. "So where did you guys end up going?" Dad said, pausing the TV. Suddenly he noticed our gold and silver medals. "Woah! Where did you get the nice medals?" Karma and I laughed, then Karma began talking, "Welllllllll~ We went to a skateboard competition! And you would never believe who won with a perfect score, setting a new record…" Karma glanced towards me, both our Dads jumped, "What really?" My Dad screamed. I blushed from the attention, "Haha yeah! I even got a cool nickname, 'The Rolling Python'." I scratched the back of my head. "Wait," Karma's dad started, "You beat Karma?" I shook my head, Karma pouted, "Sadly the Devil on Wheels has finally been defeated. I couldn't be happier about who beat me though~" Karma winked at me, making me laugh, "Thanks." There was a short silence before I spoke up again, "So, Karma and I are gonna go up to my room now." I sat up, Karma following me. "Okay!" My Dad responded, but then Karma's Dad added, "Just don't be too loud~" He winked. I blushed, and Karma just retorted with a, "Oh we can try, but no promises~" He winked and stuck his tongue out. I blushed even more at his retort, but Karma pushed me towards the stairs.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

"What should we do?" I asked Karma, closing the door to my room. "We can always play a game." Karma said while sitting on my bed. "Okay, what should we play?" I asked, Then Karma got that devil look in his face, "Gay chicke-" I stopped him, "No." Karma fake pouted. _He's so cute. Feels weird calling him cute though… ehh whatever. It's not like he can hear my thoughts._ "Well," Karma began, "I don't really want to play a video game. How about another type of game, like…. 21 questions!" He snapped his finger at the thought. _21 Questions huh… I wouldn't mind playing that. Gives me the chance to get to know Karma better._ "Okay," I got up on the bed, "You go first." Karma thought for a second, but then looked like he thought of something. "Okay. Now remember, you have to be 100% honest, and no skips," I shook my head, "Okay, first question! When did you figure out you liked me back?" I blushed at his question. _I didn't expect him to go for a tough one right off the bat! Such a Karma move…_ "I think it was like right before the haircut and festival. Actually, to be completely honest, I was using us hanging out as a way of confirming it." Karma laughed, "Awh, that's so cute!" I blushed, but then just ignored his comment. _Now it's my turn… what would I want to know about Karma… oh I know! It's a little weird to ask but I'm curious so…_ "My question for you is, What's your sexuality exactly," Karma jumped a little from the question, "I figured out I was gay, so I was just wondering what you were." Karma thought for a second then began, "I've never really thought about it before, but I guess I'm pan? I like you for you, and I don't think I could care less if you were a boy or girl." I smiled to myself. _That's so sweet._ "I do, however, prefer people who are cute." Karma winked at me, I smirked, "What if I said I think you're cute." I winked at Karma, making HIM blush. "You can't switch the roles like that!" Karma pouted, "Or can I~" I grabbed his hand, making Karma blush even more, although, I was blushing too. _I wish I could keep a straight face like Karma can._ "ANYWAY," Karma began, _not_ letting go of my hand, "It's my turn now." Karma thought for a moment, but then got that devil look again, "Here's my question… Are you ticklish?" Karma said letting go of my hand and standing up. I looked up at him, "Wha-" I then got interrupted by a certain red haired tickle monster. I started laugh my head off. I turned on my side, which only made it worst because I'm the most ticklish there. "Hahahahaha! Stop! Please! Hahahah! Oh my god! I'm dying! Please stop!" Karma finally stopped. My laughs then calmed down until I was just trying to catch my breath. A blush soon ran on my face when I realized our position. **(Author: You guys knew where it was going :3)**

Karma laying on top of me, one arm on each side of my head. I noticed the blush on Karma's face as well. We both just stayed still for awhile. Not moving a muscle, just looking into each other's eyes. I couldn't help but stare at all his features that I could so clearly see from up close. His golden eyes were so beautiful, they remind me of a sunset. And his crimson hair that usually intimidates most people, seemed to glow in my eyes. Sometimes I think his hair is the most beautiful color in the world. I then looked at his lips. I don't what it was, but something was drawing me towards them. Without realizing it, I put my hand on Karma's cheek. We were both blushing very intensely. I just couldn't resist anymore and lifted my head up to meet his, our lips coming together in the process. I had my eyes closed, holding the kiss. _Wait a second…_ I opened my eyes. _WHAT AM I DOING?_ I pulled away and pushed Karma off of me. "OHMYGODIMSOSORRYIDIDNTEVENREALIZEWHATIWASDOINGAND-" I was then interrupted by Karma's lips against mine, making me relax. Karma pushed me against the wall by my bed, with his hands around my waist, while I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. I don't know how long exactly we were like this. We just kept kissing each other, occasionally biting the other's lip. The kisses went from soft to rough to intense. Eventually, Karma slipped his tongue in. I gasped, as I wasn't expecting him to do THAT. He wrapped his tongue around mine, which felt good, but then he pushed his tongue farther into my mouth, making me moan. We separated, both surprised, but before either of us could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Karma quickly backed away, sitting on floor. The door opened and it was my Dad. "Your Dad says it's time to go home, Karma." Karma and I looked at each other, both wiping our mouths, "What time is it?" I asked, "It's," My Dad looked at his watch, "Eh, about 7:30ish" _It's been THAT long?_ I had a surprised face, then Karma said, "Tell him I'll be down in a second." Karma stood up, and my Dad left with an "Okay" and closed the door. There was an awkward silence for a little bit.

"Well… that just happened," Karma said, I nodded in response, "Guess I have to go then…" Karma looked over at me, I looked back at him, "Yeah…" There was another awkward silence again. "Okay!" Karma began, "Guess I'll see you later then! Oh, and I can walk myself out." He said, walking out of the door.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **POV: Karma**

 _I can't believe that just happened… Did we… did we really do that? Was it a dream? No…_ I felt my sore lips, _It really did happen…_ I sat down in front of Nagisa's door, I blushed intensely, trying to calm myself down. _We finally kissed…_ I smiled. _He was so cute when he pulled away and started mumbling like crazy!_ I silently laughed to myself. _And that moan at the end… AHHH WHY DOES NAGISA HAVE TO BE SO CUTE AND PERFECT_ **(Author: Just imagine him making a . face)** I stood up and finally went down stairs. Dad had already left, so I just left on my own.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **POV: Nagisa**

 _I can't believe I kissed him… and then he kissed me back… and then there was his tong-_ "No!" I said aloud to stop myself from thinking, I had an intense blush thinking about the past scenes. _But….. it was so hot… he was so hot…._ I lifted my right hand up to my lips. _That was our first kiss wasn't it…_ I laughed to myself. _I can't believe we had our first kiss and made out at the same time._ I pulled on my hair, falling back down on my bed. "Hmmm…" I thought aloud, glancing over at my phone, getting an idea.

 **Friendship 101.20**

Nagisa: Hey guys

Kayano: Hey, what's with the new group?

Naka: I noticed a certain red head isn't in this new group :3

Naka: So what happened this time

Nagisa: Well… we had our first kiss .

Kayano: XO

Naka: Took ya long enough

Kayano: How was it o3o

Nagisa: Well I kissed him, but then pulled away, and I kind freaked out :/ But then Karma kissed me again and it kind of… went off the rails

Naka: Oh~ what's that supposed to mean? Did you guys… you know… ;)

Nagisa: NO

Nagisa: just don't even go there

Kayano: Did u use tongue~? *-*

Nagisa: …

Nagisa: ...Maybe…

Kayano: AHHHHH 0

Naka: Stop fangirling

Kayano: If not a fangirl, then what am I **.-.**

Naka: ...huh

Naka: That was deep… Good job!

Kayano: thx :D

Naka: Oh wait, Nagisa, didn't you guys go on your first date today?

Nagisa: Oh yeah lol

Nagisa: I forgot after… you know

Kayano: where did you guys go, I must get all the details :3

Nagisa: A skateboarding competition

Kayano: :0

Naka: How did ya guys do

Nagisa: I actually beat Karma for once in my pathetic life, first place O

Kayano: Oh ma god

Naka: Wow, good job friendo

Nagisa: Thanks

Kayano: Hey I gotta go to sleep

Naka: Night

Nagisa: Good night

Naka: Actually, I should sleep too

Naka: I got my first dance lesson tomorrow!

Nagisa: Dancing? I didn't know you were into that

Naka: Yep ;b

Naka: I wanna be a professional background dancer someday o3o

Nagisa: Why didn't you tell me any of this before :[

Naka: Didn't really get into it until recently… ugh I'm kind of nervous for my first class ._.

Nagisa: Do you want me to help you? I don't know if there's anything I can do…

Naka: YOU COULD COME WITH ME!

Nagisa: …

Naka: Come on! First lesson is free so that you can "get a feel of what it's like" so you don't have to pay or anything

Nagisa: ….Okay

Nagisa: I'll do it, if it'll make you feel better

Naka: Omg thank you

Naka: And with that, I bid you a good night

Nagisa: Good night

 _I wonder how tomorrow will play out…_

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **Hello, it is I, the author :3 WHAT AN EARLY UPDATE? Well idk what ur talking bout o3o anyway, LEAVE A REVIEW BC I LIKE READING THEM .**

 **(I didn't spell check again haha :b)**


	18. Chapter 17

Karma: Hey wanna come over today?

Nagisa: I'm so sorry but I can't

Nagisa: Nakamura's making me go to her dance lesson to support her or somthing

Karma: Dance? Are you serious -_-

Nagisa: Well she said she's into to it so

Karma: …

Karma: Are you sure you can't come over :(

Nagisa: Awww no I can't

Nagisa: I made a promise to Nakamura

Karma: Okay :'(

Nagisa: Nooooo

Nagisa: Don't cry it makes me feel bad :(

Karma: :'( :'( :'(

Nagisa: Nooooo

Karma: don't fret, t'was only a joke

Nagisa: Well good then

Nagisa: Uhhhh question

Nagisa: What do you wear to a dance class o3o

Karma: Somethin sexy ;)))) (And don't forget to send pics)

Nagisa: Seriously

Karma: Okay fine, probably like a T-shirt and elastic something for pants

Karma: Something… flexible ;)

Nagisa: Thx *Casually ignoring the comment*

Karma: :b

Nagisa: Uh I should get ready

Nagisa: I'll see you later probably

Karma: Okay

Karma: Love ya~

I paused for a moment.

Nagisa: I Love you too

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

"Hello everyone and welcome to my class! Now, I would like you all to know that this is a beginners class, so if you get nervous, just remember, we're just starting out, you are allowed to be awful." Our very perky lavender haired girl instructor began. There's only about 10 people in here, 2 being Nakamura and I, 1 middle aged looking woman, and the rest were college students. To be honest, they looked pretty chilll. All neon and dreadlocks and cool clothes and… they were just really cool. Anyway, at first we learned stretches, which I didn't really expect them to go over, but I guess it makes sense. As soon we started doing them, however, Nakamura and I realized they were the stretches we do before training. So, basically, they were easier for us.

"Okay, just for fun, let's try doing the splits." The lavender lady slowly spread her legs, going down in the process, evenually making it into the splits. I watched as everyone else was trying to do it, everyone seemed to be struggling, but then Nakamura and I easily did it. She did it much easier than me, because she's more flexable. "Looks like the youngest here got it! You older fellows betta keep up!" The perky instructor jokingly commented, praising us. "Okay, I'm sure you guys didn't come here for stretches, let's get started on some actual dancing!" She motioned everyone to come closer to her. Nakamura got up, then helping me up, since I was having trouble.

 **(Author: TIME SKIP B!TCHS HAHAHAHHAH)**

"Rest of the lesson worked out well. We tried out a bunch of different moves that I honestly don't remember the names of," I began, talking to Karma in his bedroom, "Then at the end we put all the moves together. I did okay, and it was fun I guess, but Nakamura seemed so serious, and she was amazing during the end. She added her own moves to the dance, and the teacher recommened her more advanded classes!" Karma looked over at me surprised, "Nakamura serious? Well that's rare… seems like she might have found a passion." I sat back. _I'm so happy for her…_ I smiled to myself.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **POV: Karma**

I crossed my legs sitting on the bed, watching Nagisa smiling to himself. Looking at Nagisa's face reminded me of past events. _That blue hair and pale skin, with oh so soft lips. I… I want to… I want to do it again. Even if it's just a single kiss…_ I moved over so that I was sitting in front of Nagisa. "You know, we never finished 21 questions yesterday…" Nagisa looked up, a bit surprised from the sudden noise. "Do you want to play again?" He asked, blushing, obviously remembering the same thing I was. I shook my head. There was a a silence for a second until I spoke up, "It's your turn I think." Nagisa made an 'Oh' face and started speaking, "I forgot, whoops. Uh let me think." Nagisa looked down, moving his eyes, thinking harder than he should be. I noticed a blush growing on his face, to the point where his face was dark red. "Do you… do you want to kiss again…" Nagisa slowly looked back up, but then got be surprised by my blush. _WHY IS HE SO FREAKING CUTE?!_

I waited a second before answering, "Yes." I stated pretty plainly. We sat there in an awkward silence, I started slowly moving closer to Nagisa till we were about 6 inches away from eachother. Nagisa then came closer all of a sudden, pressing his soft lips against mine. We parted, and I smiled saying, "You're so cute…" Nagisa smiled with a cute blush on his face, but then his smile turned into a frown. "I have to go back home now…" He lightly pushed away from me, getting up. I got up as well, "Awh, Are you sure you have to go right now..?" Nagisa looked at me with a sad yet calm face, "Yeah… Dad told me to be back before dinner. I wish I could stay and _continue…_ but I can't." I made a fake surprised face, "Hoho! You want to _continue_? You naughty boy~" I winked, Nagisa responded with a blushing, "Yes, okay?" He started walking out of the door, "Wait!" I grabbed his arm, "I love you." Nagisa smiled responding with a "I love you too" Then left the room.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **Hello! Shortish chapter, not much happening either… PLS LEAVE REVEIWS I LIKE'EM**


	19. Chapter 18

**(Setting: Monday morning, a few hours before school)**

 **POV: Karma**

 _Ugh… why do I have to do this?!_

I thought back to last Friday. Koro-sensei wanted me to come super early on Monday, something about being randomly chosen to help clean the school? _Bull shit I was randomly chosen! He probably picked me because I'm the top of the class, and can survive being super tired during class. That's totally unfair!_ I sighed, calming myself down. "I better start going…" I started heading out, but then almost forgot to leave dad a not. I grabbed a sticky note, sticking it to the fridge, "Left… early… comma see… you… later. Okay! That should be good enough." I then left, locking the door behind me.

Once I made it to the main campus, I started thinking about Nagisa. _I hope Nagisa makes it to school without me… Nah, he should be fine. He can take care of himself. I still worry though._ Suddenly I heard a scream, it immediately got my attention. I looked around to see where it came from. I then saw them. A girl and a bunch of middle-aged looking men. One was holding her mouth shut. They were trying to get her inside their van. _I need to do something..._

Without thinking, I ran towards the dangerous scene. Without a moments hesitation, I punched the guy holding the girl, he let her go. "RUN!" I yelled at her. She looked at me with the look of horror on her face and ran as fast as she could. I was caught by surprise by her long blueish lavender hair, but then that thought was interrupted with a hairy punch to the face. I fell down on the ground, it took me a second, but I stood back up. I was completely surrounded, 7 guys total. I took a moment to observe them. _They're mad, but it doesn't look like they're armed. I might be able to do this…_ I punch the guy in front of me, then kicked him, making him fall. I was punched in the stomach by another guy, I spat out some blood, but then I responded with a punch to the jaw. Two guys decided to team up on me, I tried to keep up, but more and more guys were attacking me and I was already really tired. They got me on the ground, viciously kicking me over and over and over again. Absolute hell is what I'd call it. They were saying something but I couldn't quite understand it. I was slowly slipping away. I heard a yelling then the sound of a car engine. Someone yelling my name and lavender hair was the last thing I could remember.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **POV: Nagisa**

As I walked into the classroom I noticed the absence of a certain red-head. I immediately grew worried. I walked over to his desk to see if his stuff was there. It wasn't. _He was supposed to come early to clean…_ I looked around and saw all the usual trash in the same places and dust covering corners of the room. _The room was never cleaned… and Koro-sensei wasn't here to great us at the front entrance either…_ I was completely freaking out now. _He never made it to school… where did he go? Did something happen? Is he okay?_ My mental breakdown was paused when Koro-sensei walked into the classroom. He had the usual permanent smile on his yellow face, but something about it didn't seem so happy. The whole classroom seemed to quiet down, noticing the same atmosphere I was sensing. "Hello class… I have bad news and good news," He paused looking in my direction, "Karma's…. Well he's in the hospital." The whole E-class gasped, while I stood frozen in complete terror. I felt a hand appear on my shoulder, I looked over, it was Kayano. It did make me feel a little better, but not very much. "Don't forget that I said there was good news!" The whole class looked up optimistically, including me, "Karma is going to be fine," I let a small sigh, relieved he's okay, but still worried. "What happened?" Nakamura asked, coming up behind me. "Seems like he stopped some guys from kidnapping a little girl." _Of course it was beating people up._ I mentally rolled my eyes. "Luckily, that little girl came and found a teacher. Any minute later, and it could have been too late."

Class began, but I couldn't pay attention. I couldn't stop thinking about Karma. _I know he's going to be okay, but I can't help but wanting to see him. I miss him so much and I'm probably worrying more than I should…_ I tried to lift my pencil up, but my hand was too shaky, so I just gave up. I laid my head down on the desk, knowing there was no way I could do anything else. I kept my head down for a long time, I wish I could have fallen asleep, but thoughts of Karma were too strong. Through out all of classes, I held in my tears that I could feel building up. I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Nagisa, it's lunch," Nakamura began, I just stayed silent and didn't move an inch, she sighed, "Nagisa I think you should go, you obviously can't pay attention. You need to go see Karma." I stayed still for a little bit, then raised my head. "You're right…" I stood up, leaving all my stuff in my desk. I walked outside, getting my phone out.

Nagisa: Can you come pick me up?

Dad: Why? Did something happen?

Nagisa: Yeah…

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **I have written something depressing and now I am depressed…**

 **((I'm gonna quietly pat myself on the back Bc I think this is a good chapter))**

 **(Leave review pls :3)**


	20. Chapter 19

"Thanks Dad…" I said, getting in the car, "I know you were working…" Dad started the car, "I just canceled class, this is too important. I just got off the phone with Kazo, he's with Karma." He glanced over at me, I had my head down, still very obviously nervous. I heard my Dad sigh, "I know it can be hard when someone you love is hurt," I looked up at my Dad, "Just know that I'm here for you, okay?" I smiled, "Thanks… that helps a lot. I still can't stop being nervous," I lightly laughed, "I'm probably just being paranoid, but still…" _Koro-sensei told me he was fine but I just… I just really want to see him._ "Nagisa ma boy, that's just part of being in love. You always worry about them and sometimes get a bit paranoid. There is absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to go see him." I smiled again, _I don't deserve such a great Dad…_ "Oh wait! I think that's the hospital!" My Dad turned suddenly, almost getting us into a car wreck.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

"Nagisa!" Karma's dad yelled, motioning us to where he was standing. "I'm glad you could make it! Karma's actually been asking for you." I looked him a bit surprised, "So… he can talk?" Karma's Dad looked at me a bit confused but then seemed to figure out what I meant, "Yeah, he came to bout 2 hours ago. He can talk normal, but he's pretty bedridden." He scratched the back of his head. I looked down at the floor, nervously holding my arm, "So… can I see him?" I slowly looked back up. "Oh! Of course! He's right here," He pointed to the door behind him, "Me and your dad can stay out here." I quietly thanked him, then very slowly opened the door, shutting it behind me.

"Um..." I began, before walking past the current seeing the red-head. I was kind of shocked to see karma looking almost completely normal, minus a few scratches. "Hey." I said, after I realized I hadn't gotten his attention at first. Karma looked over at me and a huge smile grew on his face. "Nagisa!" He yelled, trying to sit up, but then flinched. "Are you okay?" I asked, helping him back down, Karma nodded, "Not really haha," He began in a joking manner, "Got some broken ribs, and a bunch of bruises on my stomach." I sat down on the stool next to him, scooting it closer. "I'm so relieved you're okay." I put my elbows on his bed, supporting my chin. "I'm sorry if I scared you…" He said, moving his eyes away from me then back. "You don't need to apologize. It's not like you did anything wrong. Besides, you're okay, therefore, I am okay."

Karma reached his arm out putting his hand on my chin, "You're cute." I blushed, "SHOULD YOU REALLY BE SAYING THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" I freaked, standing up off my stool. "Well it's the truth." He winked. _I'm glad he's acting like his usual self._ "Whatever…" I went to sit back down but then Karma stopped me, "Wait… Do you… Do you want to lay on the bed?" He asked with a small blush on his cheeks. I froze for a second, "Really?" I asked, not sure if I should or not. "It's like a can do anything in my state, so you don't have to worry about anything." He winked again, I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I carefully lifted his covers then got in, covering myself back up. I blushed from the closeness, but calmed myself down knowing nothing would happen.

"Wait," Karma began, looking the ceiling, "What time is it? Shouldn't you be at school?" He turned his head to look at me. "Well… I couldn't really focus," I grabbed Karma's hand, intertwining our fingers, "I was too worried about you." Karma smiled, bringing his other hand up to move hair out of my face. He gently kissed my forehead, "I love you." He said looking me directly in the eyes. "I love you too." I smiled, coming closer to kiss him back.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 _Ugh… where am I?_ I looked around and realized I was still in the hospital. _Guess I fell asleep…_ I turned over to find a Karma wide awake looking at the ceiling. "Good morning." I whispered, afraid to break the silence. Karma's eyes glanced over at me, then he yawned, "Good morning beautiful." He said totally calm. "You know what? I'm too tired to even react to your comment." I slowly undid the covers, I then realized Karma and I still were still holding hands. I smiled to myself, but then let go of his hand. I sat on the side of the bed, putting the covers back to normal. I looked at the bedside table and noticed a note. " 'You fell asleep so I just left. I'll be back around 4 to pick you up signed Dad.' It was nice of him to leave a note." I balled up the note and threw it in the trash can. With the more room, I stretched my arms. Karma just watched me, I looked back at him with a questioning look. "I'm bored." He said, making me sigh/laugh. "Well after I leave, I can get things for you… but I probably won't be back till after school tomorrow." Karma sighed. I looked around the room, I noticed the remote to the TV, and decided that's all we got. I took the remote and laid back on the bed, this time sitting on top the covers. I turned the TV on, It was on the news channel. I was about to turn it when karma stopped me. "Wait, that's girl… she looks familiar." Karma narrowed in on the TV trying to figure it out. I raised one eyebrow at him but soon just watched the news instead.

"She sure has pretty hair, lavender is such a nice color." I thought aloud, not really making any significance of it. Karma's eyes widened. "Oh my god," Karma began, getting my full attention, "That's the girl that I saved earlier." He stared at the screen not believing, I watched shockingly as the news carried on.

 ***On the TV***

"Now how old are you?" One man asked the lavender girl, "I am 12, and I'll be 13 in a month!" She smiled, clearly happy. "Well congratulations! Okay I'm going to get to the point now," She shook her head, "What's it like having photographic memory?" He asked, sounding like he was interested. She smiled, then thought about, "Well, I can pretty much remember everything I see. After I make a memory, I can vividly picture an image, which helps me remember more specific details. So, I guess I don't necessarily remember EVERYTHING." She laughed. **(Author: I looked it up to make sure I was right, but if I got it wrong, someone make sure to tell me pls and thank you)**

"Photographic Memory huh?" I asked myself. _That's pretty cool._ "Hm…" Karma was staring at the girl, looking like he was trying to figure something out. "Ya know… She kind of looks like you," I looked at him questionly, then back at the girl, "She has like a similar body structure I guess, and her face too." I thought for a moment, looking at the girl on the screen. "Hmm I don't see it…" I stared at the TV, Karma smirked, "Well I get a real _close_ look at your face, so I would know." I blushed, wishing I could elbow him right then.

"Hello~" Karma's Dad said, pulling the current back. "Hello." Karma said, I just politely nodded at his Dad's arrival, turning the TV off. "How ya feeling? Oh, and I brought food!" Karma's expression depended, "I don't wanna eat." He pouted, I laughed, getting off the bed, while Karma spoke up, "If I eat that means I have to sit up!" He almost yelled, I laughed again, but quietly this time. "Well you have to eat or else you won't get better so… here," I grabbed what looked like a remote with a big wire attached to the bed, "Use this." I smiled, handing him the remote control. He sighed then slowly went up, wincing at the small pain. He finally made it all the way up, "Okay, well, here's your food," He sat the food down on a tray pulled in front of Karma, "and I got you food too Nagisa" He handed it to me. I thanked him then began eating.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Karma and I were both sitting in the bed again, bored to death. "Karma!" We both turned our heads to the commotion coming inside. A bunch of our fellow classmates filled the room. Nakamura, Kayano, Isogai, Okuda, and Sugino. "Hey guys!" I said, sitting up. Kayano came over and sat in the stool beside me, Okuda standing timidly in the corner, Isogai and Sugino sitting at the end of the bed, and Nakamura sat in the Nurse's wheely chair on the opposite side of karma. "Soooo~ How ya feelin?" Nakamura asked, slowly spinning around in the chair. "Eh I've been better, but it's not that bad I guess." Karma responded laughing at his situation. "Well the whole class was glad to hear you're okay. I'm sorry that the whole class couldn't come." Isogai began in his normal nice manner. "I think I'd rather not have the whole class in here at once anyway. Besides, I don't like half the people in our class." I looked at karma, covering my mouth quietly laughing, "Oh please, you just don't wanna admit that you actually DO like everyone." Everyone laughed, while Karma pouted.

"Um… hello?" Everyone went quiet when there was a shy voice entering the room. Karma and I were both shocked at who was there. _That's the lavender girl…_ "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you already visitors…" She shyly started turning back around, but then karma stopped her, "Wait, I don't mind. Come on in." She turned a little shocked, but then smiled. "Thank you so much!" She came closer and stood across from me next to Nakamura. Her eyes seemed to widen for a mere second when she saw me, but she then looked away, to Karma now. _What was that about? Does she know me or something? I don't think I know her…_ "Well, um I know this might be a little weird, but uh…" She began, blushing from embarrassment, but then got a look of determination in her eyes before continuing, "You saved me from what could have been a really bad situation, and you got hurt in the process, and I want to pay you back." She said very seriously, Karma lightly laughed, "You don't have to do anything for me. I saved you because _I_ wanted to, you don't owe me anything." He said almost as if he's dealt with this before (Which he probably has). The girl opened her mouth, "I… I can't live with myself knowing that you got hurt when I should have, okay? I don't even know you and I caused you so much pain… I know you said it wasn't my fault but I can't help it. Just… let me make it up for you, I will do anything." Everyone was caught by surprise by the girl's determination.

Karma sighed, "Fine," A huge smiled grew on the girl's face, "Oh my god, thank you so much! So is there anything you want me to do for you? Or maybe there's something you want?" She asked. Karma thought for a moment, then looked at me for ideas, but I just shrugged. He thought a little more, then just decided to give up, "For now, just get me some strawberry milk." He kindly smiled at her, she perked up, "Oh my god! Ok! I can totally do that!" She said happily turning around, I followed her saying, "I'll walk with you, since you probably don't know where to get it." She paused and looked at me a little surprised, "Uh yeah thanks." She said nervously then began walking again.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

"So.. what's your name?" I asked the lavender girl, she smiled, looking up at me. She was only a little shorter than me, but enough that she had to look up to look me in the eyes. "I'm Izabelle, Izzie for short. " I looked at her questionly, "American name?" I asked her, she laughed, "Yeah, My dad's American! I've never actually been to America though, not that it matters." She laughed again.

For the rest of our way to the snack room we chatted about various things. I told her that we just saw her on TV, then she talked about how she got those guys' licence plate number, and they were already taken care of (Boy was I relieved to hear that). I found that she's in her last year of Elementary school, and surprisingly enough, she goes to Kunugigaoka too. It was pretty easy making conversation with her.

"Oh! There it is." I pointed to the room with vending machines and a coffee maker. She ran over to the machines, putting a few *BANK* **(Author: Idk what they put in vending machines in Japan, so uh yeah)** in the coin slot. She smiled gaily when the pretty pink strawberry milk came out. I smiled at her and we started walking back to Karma's room.

There was a huge silence between the two of us, compared to before where we were talking the whole way. _Judging by the look on her face, seems like there's definitely something she wants to say._ "Nagisa," she stopped walking. I paused, being confused by her simi-serious tone. "Yeah?" I asked. She stayed quiet for a second, then finally spoke back up, "Well, you probably don't remember, but um, well…" She paused, then looked back up at me, "We're cousins."

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **Boom**


	21. Chapter 20

**My laptop and internet have been acting up, so it took me awhile till I could work on this chapter, sorry and enjoy!**

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

"...what?" I asked, completely blindsided. "Yeah… we used to go on playdates when we were really little. I wasn't gonna say anything because I knew it'd be kind of weird, but I couldn't hold back, sorry." I stay still, completely shocked, mouth wide open. I had no idea what to say. _I have a cousin? And it's her? And Mom wasn't an only child...?_ "I thought," I paused, "I thought Mom was an only child?" Izzie was a little taken back, "You didn't know your Mom had a brother?!" I shook my head at her statement. Izzie thought for a moment with her head tilted then began,"Well, dad did say they lived separate…" _Oh, guess that makes sense. I still don't get why she didn't tell me… ehhhhhhhhhh I don't want to think about it anymore. She was right, it is kind of weird._

I stayed quiet for a little while longer, thinking about what to say next and how awkward it is right now. "So Mom had a brother… didn't you say your dad was American though?" Izzie laughed, probably glad that the awkward air went away. "I have two Dads actually!" She said happily, starting to walk back to Karma's room again, I followed her a bit surprised by her statement. "Is it hard having two Dads?" I asked nonchalantly, she was a bit confused then thought about it, "No… I was bullied a little when I first came to school, but then the teachers had a talk with the school and after that everyone just dropped it. It wasn't that bad, and I happen to really like my Dads!" She giggled. I smiled.

We walked quietly for a few minutes until Izzie spoke back up, I couldn't help but notice her blush, "So, uh, are you and Karma… _involved?_ " I laughed at the way she worded it, it was very adorable. "Yes, we've been going out for a little more than a week now." She turned around and blushed even more, but this time was smiling as well. _What the…_ "Have you guys KISSED yet?!" She asked very excitedly, getting all up in my face. I blushed from the very sudden question. "WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!?" I screamed with my still very intense blush on my face. She laughed, "Hey! I'm just curious! Besides, I've only seen you guys together once and you're already my OTP, AND I WANT DETAILS." I laughed, my blush going away now, but not

completely.

"You sound like my friend Kayano." I said, still laughing. Izzie got stars in her eyes, "WHO IS THIS PERSON AND WHEN CAN I MEET THEM?" She asked surprisingly very happy. I smiled then started walking again towards Karma's room, which was just around the corner, "She's actually in Karma's room right now," Izzie looked at me wide eyes, sprinting past me to the room, but stopping at the door for me to go in first. I opened the door then went in, casually going back to where I was sitting before, noticing everybody was laughing for some reason. Izzie came in shortly after me, kindly handing Karma his milk. "Is there anything else?" She asked almost as if she was his maid, making me laugh a little bit. "Not right now, but maybe later." He laughed at her, "Okay then." She came over and stood by me, since all the seat were pretty much taken. She tilted over over and whispered in my ear, "Which one's Kayano?" She backed away and I eyed at Kayano who was literally right beside her. Everybody looked at us weird, considering we just met and we seem to be close. Izzie started making conversation with Kayano, while Karma started speaking, "Did you get her name by the way? I think she kind of forgot to introduce herself." I laughed, and Izzie seemed to hear what he said and gasped, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! My name is Izabelle, but call me Izzie!" She bowed to everyone, she received a small laugh small everyone and went back to talking to Kayano.

"So," I started, getting everyone's attention, "I know this might be weird, but turns out Izzie and are cousins." Everyone froze in shock at the sudden change of topic. They looked over at Izzie who was standing awkwardly, getting all kind of looks. "I knew you guys looked similar, but I didn't think you were actually related… that's so cool!" Karma spoke up, excited about the new development. I laid down on the bed next to Karma, relaxing a little, "Yea… I guess it is kind of weird we met like this. My boyfriend gets hurt trying to save my long lost cousin? It's almost like out of a movie." I thought randomly, "Or a fanfiction." Nakamura added. I looked at her questioningly, she just shrugged and we dropped it. **(hehe :3)**

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

By now everyone has left, including my newly found cousin Izzie. "Bye Karma! I'll be here tomorrow after school, I promise." I said, gathering my stuff while dad was talking to karma's Dad outside. "Awh, I'm going to miss you~" Karma pouted. I smiled, dropping all my stuff and sat back down on the bed that Karma was basically bound to. "I'm going to miss you too… but it's only going to be a day, actually less than that if you think about it!" I said in an attempt to get Karma to cheer up. He grabbed my hand, looking at it then trailed his eyes back to my eyes, "Okay… you better not miss me too much either, and don't you dare worry about me! I know it'll be hard not to see my beautiful face all day, but you'll just have to survive." Karma smirked, going back to his usual confident self. I smiled rolling my eyes, getting back off the bed to pick me stuff back up.

"Well I have to go now, bye love~" I started walking away, but Karma told me to stop, "Love? No no no no I refuse to be called that, it's too cheesy, even for me." I looked at him with a smirk, "What about Bugaboo? Or Care Bear? Or maybe even Cuddle monster?" Karma looked at me with a look of absolute disgust. "Are you even my boyfriend anymore?" I laughed almost uncontrollably, "Bye, Honey Bun~" I winked, walking out the door, leaving Karma is even more disgust. _I'm certainly glad I've found something to tease Karma with._

As I closed the door, Dad stopped talking to Karma's dad, "Ready to go?" He started, putting his arm around me, I shook my head with a smile, "Let's go then!" We left, waving to Karma's Dad saying our goodbyes to him.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

Dad and I were in the car now, sitting in silence. I had something I wanted to ask, but i took a little while till I opened my mouth. "Did… Did you know Mom had a brother?" I asked, almost getting us into a wreck as Dad swerved a little. After awhile of silence he sighed, "Yeah I knew…" My eyes widened in surprise, I looked away towards the floor with shock showing on my face. "Why didn't you tell me… or rather, why didn't Mom tell me?" Dad sighed again, he decided to pull over to side of the road, so we could talk a bit better.

"Before we get into this, I would like to know what you already know, and how did you find out?" I thought for a moment then answered his straight-forward question, "Well, I may have met my cousin, turns out, she's the Girl Karma saved, and she doesn't know why I never heard about my Uncle. Also, turns out she has two Dads, so I guess I have two uncles." I explained, trying to remember everything I knew, and I decided that was pretty much it. "Wow, you met Izabelle? I haven't seen her since she was just a tiny little thing. Anyway, that's besides the point. Your uncle married a woman, and had a baby girl. They lasted a few years, but they eventually divorced. He luckily got custody, his ex-wife had no job and never even finished school, we never really knew why he married her in the first place, nor did we know why they divorced, we did find out later when he, well," Dad paused, looking down at the floor, "He brought his boyfriend home." At this point I knew where the story was going, I still stayed quiet to hear the rest, just to make sure. "As you may know, your grandparents are very strict and traditional, as soon as they found out, as sad as it is, they kicked him out of the family. From then on, no one was allowed to even mention his name."

Dad stopped talking, his head still down. He slowly looked back up to see me with my head down, thinking. _What if they find out about me? What would they do… I used to love it when they visited, Mom would act like an actually caring mother for once. It was a nice break. There was this warm air around the house when they were there, even though I knew it was fake, I still liked to pretend like it was real._ "Don't worry," He said, almost as if he was reading my thoughts, "You don't need someone in your life that doesn't love you. You have me, Karma, all your friends, and even Karma's father, you don't need them." I smile slowly appeared on my face. _Geez… he always knows what to say to make me feel better._ "Thanks a lot, Dad. We should probably start going now though, don't want to stay on the side of the road forever." Dad smiled, glad that he was able to make me feel better, "Okay, let's go!" Dad started going back onto the road, once again, almost getting us in a wreck. _Dad seriously needs to be more careful on the road._

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **:3 hello, I apologise again for taking a long time. Anyway, I have an instagram account for this fanfic, it was my friend's idea so I just went with it, it's just "Karmagisa_all_the_way" You can message me and stuff so yea :D**


	22. Chapter 21

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I started and got like half way but then I decided I didn't like the way I wrote it soooooooooo I rewrote the whole thing .-. Also I had a case of the sticky writers block xp It was so slimy and gooey, and oh SO annoying :3**

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **POV: Izzie**

"Hello Mr. Principle!" I knocked on the big door in front of me. It oddly opened on it's own, just like in those cheesy horror films. "Hello, Izabelle." The man in the shadows spoke. I jumped from the tone of his dull, intimidating voice. "U-uh." I stuttered, suddenly becoming nervous from the cold atmosphere. "Haha, it's okay child. Come in, take a seat. No need to be nervous around me." He says that, but something tells me I shouldn't hold much truth to his words.

I quietly nod, closing the door behind me. I walk up to the lone desk sitting in the center of the gigantic room. _Why would he even use this office if all he has is one desk? He is he just TRYING to be intimidating?_ I sit down in front of his desk, in the surprising comfortable chair. I looked up at his gleaming smile. _Wow… could he make his smile seem any more fake?_ "Let me be the first to say, welcome to Kunugigaoka Junior High. I know it might be difficult, considering you are quite younger than your fellow classmates, but I think you'll do quite fine. You see," He sat up, looking out his huge wall of glass, "There, on that hill, is where the lowly E-class building resides. They are looked down upon in this school, by students and teachers alike. As long as you are clever enough to not end up there… everything will be fine!" He goes back to his very fake cheery voice. _This guy weirds me out… though, it's probably smart not to oppose him._ "Well thank you!" I go back to my cheery self, because why not? "By the way, sir, what class am I going into again?" My new principal turns back around. "Why A-class of course."

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **POV: Nagisa**

"Nagisa! Can I join you guys for lunch?" Nakamura asks walking up to our desks. "Sure." I replied without much thought. She sits down and starts bragging to Kayano about her 'Super awesome Dancing skills'. I decided to just ignore them and get out my phone, remembering there being a buzz earlier during class.

Karma: I'm so boooooooored :(

Nagisa: Don't worry I'll be there after school !

Karma: But that's like FOREVER from now

Nagisa: Don't be dramatic

Nagisa: Just think about me and you won't be bored anymore ;3

Karma: That sounds like something that I'd say

Nagisa: Yeah probably

Karma: …

Nagisa: Yes?

Karma: I miss you…

Karma: I know it's silly since we've only been apart for like less than a day

Nagisa: It's okay.. I miss you too

Nagisa: I always miss you no matter how long we're apart

Nagisa: God that was cheesy

Karma: I like cheesy Nagisa ;)

Karma: Well I feel the same so

Nagisa: I know you do, Hunny Bunny~

Karma: Ok I think I've had enough of Cheesy Nagisa

Just as I was typing my reply Nakamura snatches my phone. "Nakamura!" I jump up, Nakamura looks at my phone with a smirk. "Oh~ Texting Karma huh," I blush and try to grab my phone back but she she easily keeps me from getting it, "Ew. You guys are so cheesy. Are you gonna be one of THOSE couples now?" She looks at me with disgust in her eyes, everybody notices the commotion and starts staring. I blush even more and try to get my phone back again, which of course I fail. "Hold on lemme just," She concentrates on the phone then puts it up to her ear.

"Hey Karma! It's Nakamura~" I decide to give up and just sit back down. _At least if she's calling I can hear what she's saying to him…_ "Yeah, I stole his phone. Yeah yeah I don't care. Anyway how ya doin? I'm offended. Of course I care! Oh you know you love me~ Haha of course not as much _lover boy_ here." She sends a quick smirk my way, I roll my eyes, totally tired of the whole situation. "If you're going to call MY boyfriend, you could at least let me talk to him." Nakamura whistles, "Woah! No need to bring out the sass. Here." She hands me the phone with a smile. I walk out into the hallway with my phone.

 **(On the phone)**

"Hey Karma, sorry about that. You know Nakamura and her mischief."

"Ha, yeah."

"So… You feeling better? I forgot to ask earlier."

"Yeah actually! I can sit up today… not much progress I guess ha."

"I'm pretty sure with broken ribs you're supposed to be bedridden for a while and you feel better after just 1 day? And you call that 'not much progress'?"

"Haha, I just have a quick recovery time. You know, I've been in worse conditions than this before."

I pause and wait a few seconds.

"...Karma."

"Yes?"

"Can you promise you won't go running into trouble again? I know it could be hard on you but.. I dunno… I just don't want you to get hurt…"

I hear Karma breath in, surprised. I wait a few seconds through silence, then he suddenly bursts into laughter.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"Karma continues laughing, _I was trying to be serious…_ Karma finally calms down then follows a short silence. "God… I love you," I blush, "I can try, but no promises! You have to stay out of trouble too though!" I laugh too at his statement.

"Okay!"

"Skipping my class to talk to your boyfriend I see?" Suddenly yellow flashes past me and before I know it, my phone has yet again been snatched. I sigh. "Hello Karma~ It's your favorite teacher of all time,the one and only KORO-SENSEI, here! Sorry to disrupt your call with your beloved _boyfriend_ here _,_ but I'ma need to bring him back to class! Guess you'll just have to survive without him~ WAH NO NEED TO BE SO CRUEL TO YOUR TEACHER! You better watch out! I'll give you twice the amount of homework when you come back! WELL YOU SHOULD CARE!" Koro-sensei turned into a deep red, obviously angry, "Wah- HE HUNG UP ON ME!" _Classic karma._

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **POV: Nagisa**

 ***Right after school***

"Bye guys!" I wave at my friends as I enter the convenience store right outside the school. _Let's see… What should I get Karma? He needs something to entertain him or else he's going to actually die of boredom, knowing him._ "Let's see.."

After about 5 minutes of quiet consideration I come up with my bag of goodies for the Karma. _Bunch of chips, some Manga, and some magazines about video games he likes… looks good to me._ I head to the check out, suddenly someone pokes my back. I jump from the crazy chill down my neck, I turn quickly, almost instinctively going into a defense position. "Uh.. you okay?" I snap out of it, realizing it was just Izzy. _What… was that…? I didn't sense her presence at all… That's never happened before. Also… I feel as though… she could've killed me. No.. No! It must have been my imagination!_ "Uh, sorry, I was just…uh, practicing?" I tell her as if it's a question. She just laughs it off, and I join in with a nervous laugh.

I start walking towards the register again, I make it there and my items start getting scanned. "How you doing? Going to visit Karma, right?" She asks me with a huge grin on her face, "Yeah! He's super bored so I told him I'd pick him up some things…" I look down at the Lavender haired girl and finally realize. "Is… is that our uniform?" Izzy giggles as if she's been waiting for me to ask. "Yup!" She begins, us now walking out the store side by side, "I got transferred… and bumped up a few grades!" I stop and turn my head in shock, "WOAH WAIT WHAT?! You're smart enough to skip more than one grade AND at our super prestigious school?" Izzy scratches of her head with a slight blush, most likely out of embarrassment. "Yeah… Well I do have photographic memory so it's really easy to study I guess. Oh and I almost forgot, they put me in A-class! What class are you in?" My eyes widen, taking a, at least, 10 second pause. "A-class?! THAT'S THE NUMBER ONE CLASS." I grab Izzy's shoulders, she looks me very curious at my reaction. "Okay? So? I mean even if it is the number 1 class, we still all learn the same stuff, right?" I let go her, trying to think of how to explain the strange school dynamic we have. "Well… our school is very.. _Different_ from other schools," Izzy tilts her head

"A-class is the very top of the food chain. They look down on everyone and everyone sucks up to them. Also, to answer your question, we don't learn the same things. A-class gets better teachers, actually, the BEST teachers. They go way ahead of all the other classes. Well, actually, lately E-class has been catching up." Izzy sparks up from the mention of E-class. "The principle mentioned E-class… he said as long as I don't end up there, I'll be fine, whatever that means haha." She laughs, I sigh, "Yeah, that certainly sounds like something he'd say.. E-class is supposed to be an example, according to the Principle, we're what happens to you if your grades slip. Stuck in a old school building on top a hill with all of the school looking down on you. It's supposed to keep the students motivated, I guess." Izzy stops, a sad look on her face, "You're in E-class aren't you?" I laugh and shake my head, "Yeah, but it's not as bad as it used to be! We have an awesome teacher! Not only do we learn but we also have fun, unlike the rest of the classes in this sad school." I give Izzy a sincere smile, she brightens up as well. "Well, I'm glad we're in the same school though! We can get to know each other more! OH MY GOD WE SHOULD TOTALLY HAVE SLEEPOVERS! I bet Dads would totally let me!" I laugh at Izzy's cheerful change in attitude, "I wouldn't mind that."

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

"Yo, I'm here." I walk into Karma's room, having separated with Izzy awhile back. "Oh." I walk into a Karma struggling to get his shirt on. I laugh lightly at the sight before me. "UGH WHY CAN'T I GET THIS STUPID-" I grab his shirt and slowly help him pull it down. "Oh… thanks." He says with an O face. "No problem!" I laugh and hand him the stuff I bought. "Kind of wish you were helping me OUT of my shirt instead though~" He winks at me, I blush a little and laugh, but then karma draws his attention to the bag I handed him. "Ooo! You brought me goodies!" He imitates a little kid getting treats from their grandparents, and jumps on the bed that I was already sitting on. "Woah! Should you really be moving like that in your condition?" Karma smirks, "No, I probably shouldn't, I'm just excited to your beautiful face is all." He grabs my face flirtily, I make serious face, "Karma lay down." He fake pouts and lays back, I casually lay down too, beside him of course.

"Chips, nice… Manga, great… Oo I forgot this magazine just came out!" Karma flips the pages open excitingly, going straight to horror section, of course. He starts totally fanboying over the new games coming out. I mean, it's freaking adorable, but I still don't get it. Karma stops talking aloud and focuses reading in his head, I started letting my mind drift off. _I'm so worried about Izzie.. I feel bad I left out the whole 'A-class is full of assholes' bit. I hope she'll be okay…_

"Nagisa?" Karma calls me name, finally getting my attention after calling it a few times. "Huh?" I turn to a worried look on Karma's face, I laugh a little. "Relax, I'm just worried about Izzie is all." Karma gives me a questioning look, "Uh why?" _Oh I forgot to tell him._ "Oh! Well long story short, Izzie is transferring into our school and skipping a few grades into our grade, but what I'm actually worried about is the fact that she'll be in A-class." Karma jumps a little, "Woah… she must be pretty smart, well I guess she doesn't really have to try that much with her memory… Woah! Wait! A-CLASS?," I shake my head, "Aw man… I hope she can survive in there…" Karma looks down in worry, making the same exact face I was making earlier. "Well," Karma starts, "At least she's got us, right? And she became friends with Kayano too, right? Besides, if she's really related to you, there's a good change she's an optimist." And just like that all my worries have gone away. _Karma's so amazing…_ "Well then! How bout we watch TV and eat chips like the lazy bums we are?" Karma asks, grabbing the remote on his side table thingy. I smile and shake my head. "Ok!"

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **HA I'M STILL ALIVE, anyway hope you enjoyed :3 Oh and just a heads up, this isn't definite, but I think I might have the story focus more on Izzie for a few chapters**

 **Pls leave comment… I like to read them :3**

 **(BTW I DIDNT CHECK FOR SPELLING/GRAMMAR ERRORS SORRY, I WAS TIRED)**


	23. Chapter 22

**(Authors note:** **READ THIS!** **I said Izzie was in her last year of Elementary, I dunno what age that would be soooooooooooo Let's just say she's 13 :3 Though that's probably not accurate but ehh who cares? Not meee o0o )**

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **POV: Izzie**

"Hello classmates! My name is Izabelle, but you can call me Izzie~ Please take care of me!" I smile sincerely, hoping to make some new friends at this school. It only takes me a few seconds before I realize no one is even paying attention to me. _Maybe they didn't hear me…?_ I open my mouth to introduce myself again, but then the door opens behind me, getting mine and everyone else's attention. I turn back to find a guy looming over me with orange hair and sharp violet eyes staring into me (it seemed). "Are you Izzie?" He asks plainly, and I shake my head nervously. He thinks for a second and smiles, "Welcome to A-class. I'm sure you'll do quite fine here so don't worry. I'm looking forward to working with you." _His words sound nice enough, although something still seems off with him, he even has that fake smile… reminds me of the principle…_ "Excuse me." He walks past me into his seat, I look back at the class and now everyone seems to have their eyes on me. _Oh, NOW they're interested in me._

" _Asano talked to her on her first day…"_

" _..he was being especially nice.."_

" _She's probably someone very high up"_

" _Who does she think she is? She just got here and already has special treatment?!"_

" _Wait I've seen her before…"_

" _Yeah! She was on the news! She has photographic memory!"_

" _Oh, no wonder she's getting special treatment.. Bet her grades are perfect."_

" _Totally not fair.. She doesn't even have to try."_

"Okay okay, class, enough with the whispering. Izzie there's a seat next to Asano, go sit and we'll start our lesson." The teacher un-energetically interrupts the spread whispers. I slowly walk to the desk, putting my stuff in it. _I have a feeling this is going to be another tough ride.. I've been through it once… hopefully I can do it again._

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 _And here I sit… eating alone… at my desk…by myself… all lonely… yup. I'm basically the nicest and most outgoing person here and yet I'm stuck in this situation. Ugh LIFE SUCKS!_ I slouch down in my chair, making a pouting face. "Why the long face?" I turn my head to that oh so fake smile from earlier. I roll my eyes. "I can tell you're faking. You can stop now, because I honestly don't care anyway." I smile almost as if I didn't just say something so sassy. The orange head's smile turns into a smirk. "Well aren't you the bold one. You do I'm the principal's son, right?" _Figures…_ "No I didn't know that… and that changes things how? I'm still treating you the same." I tell him in a sassy manner, sticking my head forward. **(Author: Jeez Izzie, I think we've had enough sass for today.)** He freezes for a moment and then starts laughing uncontrollably. Everyone is the class turns their heads to us almost as if a bomb went off. I become very alarmed by their reactions.

" _He's laughing…. Asano is laughing…"_

 _His laugh? That's why their looking? I don't think his laugh is that weird…_ "Ah!" Asano, assuming from the whispers that that is his name, calms down and grabs my shoulder. I jump back a little. "You're certainly the only person here who seems to think that way," He takes his hand away and stands up, "I'll be seeing later, ' _Izzie'_." He snickers and turns around to leave. My eyes follow him as he walks out the door. _What was that about… weirdo…_

Suddenly a group of girls walk up to me. "H-how did you do that?" The girl asks me a very shy tone, I tilt my head questioningly, "Do what?" One of the girl's friends speaks up, "Make him laugh!" The girl proclaims rudely, "In all the years we've been in his class, he has never, not even once, laughed." _So that's why they were acting so weird… I wonder why? It didn't seem like it was that hard to make him laugh to me.. Maybe he's just never had a reason to laugh before? That's kind of sad though… oh I forgot they were asking me a question._

"I didn't really do anything…" I answer them honestly. The shy girl speaks up again, A lot louder than I expected, "Well you must have done something!" I jump back a little. "Sorry," the girl's rude friend speaks up again, putting her hand on the shy girls shoulder, "You see, Yuno here has had a huge crush on Asano since the beginning of time. We're just worried he might like you or something." _This Yuno girl seems to really like him…_ "It's okay. There's no way he would like me. You don't need to worry your sweet little heart~." I wink at the tiny girl then smile, she smiles back then nods. "Sorry for raising my voice earlier." The shy girl says quietly then returns back to her desk followed by all her friends.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 ***RING***

 _UGH. FINALLY. THE END OF THE DAY. Still got tons of homework… ehhh but I think I could knock it all out in about 1-2 hours. Should give me some time to have fun… Hmm… I wonder what Nagisa's doing?_ I tilt my chair back, putting my pencil eraser to my bottom lip. _I want to see where he lives… WHAT IF WE LIVE NEAR EACH OTHER? Ahhhh!_ "Put your chair down." Asano scolds me, I go back to all 4 legs on the floor and stick my tongue out at him. He just rolls his eyes and leaves the classroom. _Meanie… wait what was I thinking about.. Oh yeah! Nagisa! I should text him._

Izzie: Hey Nagisa :3

Izzie: I was just wondering, where do you live?

Nagisa: Uhhh

Nagisa: In that neighborhood right around the school, I actually just recently moved there, so I don't know the address exactly

Izzie: Wow, I think I live one neighborhood over !

Izzie: Wanna have a sleepover this weekend? At your house, if you don't mind..

Nagisa: I'd love to! I'd have to ask my Dad, but I'm sure he'd be okay with it

Izzie: Yayy! Okay if I invite Kayano?

Nagisa: Sure, go ahead

Nagisa: I'll text you again later, gotta go visit Karma

Izzie: Ooo, how is he?

Nagisa: Stupidly good, like, broken ribs and he's already jumping around? It's only been like two weeks, he's getting out this friday and I'm excited!

 **(Author: Uhh let's say about 2 weeks have past since last chapter, okay? Okay!)**

Izzie: Wow! He's super-human o0o We should invite him to the sleepover!

Nagisa: Well he lives next door, he'd probably invite himself anyway

Izzie: Wow you guys are neighbors? Thats cool

Nagisa: yeah I guess

Izzie: Speaking of Karma, could you tell me if he ever needs anything, I still need to pay him back

Nagisa: I doubt there's anything but I'll ask for you

Nagisa: K well I gotta go like right now

Nagisa: Bye

Izzie: Bye, talk to you later!

 _Guess I should probably leave the classroom…_ I look around and notice everyone has already left. I stand up and gather my stuff, exiting the room in a skipping manner, continuing down the hallway. "Oh come on, there's no way you could think _skipping_ could be allowed in the halls." I hear a new, yet familiar, voice from behind me. I roll my eyes and turn to the principal's son himself, Asano. "It's after hours," I start, "And no one's even here." I gesture to, well, everywhere. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll let you pass since it's you're first day, but just don't do it again." Asano rolls his eyes and starts heading down the hallway as well. To my dismay, he's heading in the same direction that I happen to be going.

We walk in a silence for awhile. Not too awkward, since neither of us particularly _liked_ each other, we had no reason to talk. However, me being Miss Curious and Social, did decide to ask him a question. Though even I knew it was probably rude to ask, but it's not like I care if he gets mad, soo. "Sooo.. what's your deal? Why are you such a grump?" I asked in a nice tone, although what I said was not very nice. I went up behind him to better engage in conversation. He stopped walking and turned to me. He seemed surprise, making the same face from before in class. "Why.. why would you think that's okay to ask?" He practically yells, I tilt my head innocently, "I'm just curious… if you don't want to answer that's fine." He looks away for a second, annoyed, "Why are you so weird…." He says under his breath, I jump up and bonk his head lightly with my bag, "Hey, you're the weird one here bud!" I angrily pout, he turns his head back, violet eyes wide open with a, surprisingly cute, surprised face. He doesn't say anything, to my surprise, causing me to pause as well, forgetting to take my bag off his head. I think I start to notice a blush on his face but then he quickly tears my bag off his head, then storms off.

 _What… WHAT WAS THAT?!_

 **(Author: Tsundere Asano? Yes?!)**

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **POV: Nagisa**

"Hello!" I barge into Karma's room without knocking. I don't see him anywhere at first, so I go and set my things on a chair in the corner. "Hello~" Karma comes out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel and some shaving cream on his face. _Wait, shaving cream?_ "You shave?" I ask, walking to him as he goes back into the bathroom. "Yeah," He looks in the mirror focused on shaving, "Hm, now that I think about it," He turns to me, leaning back on the sink, "I don't think I've told you." I tilt my head, "Tell me what?" I ask, having no idea what he's talking about. "Well… I'm actually 16-" I interrupt him, "SIXTEEN?! But I thought you were 14?!" He laughs a little, turning back around to continue shaving.

"Yeah… in elementary school, before I met you, I skipped school way too much and ended up having to repeat a year. I realize now that that was a stupid thing to do but whatever, I can't change what little Karma did," I open my mouth to add something but, Karma interrupts me, "Before you ask, you already know my birthday is about a month into school, so even if I was in the correct grade, I'd still be a year older than everyone for most of the year, so that's why I'm two years older rather than 1." I make an O-face thinking. _That would explain why he shaves… wait a minute!_ "Why am I just now hearing about this? I've known you for years and we've been dating for a whole month too!" Karma finishes shaving and washes his face with a wet towel, then turns back to me. "I don't honestly know… guess it just never came up, somehow." Karma makes a meh face. _Kind of crazy how that it never came up before.._

"Soo… you still went out with me despite our age difference…?" I asked shyly, as Karma was changing into actual clothes (Me facing away, because I am nowhere close to being able to look at a naked Karma) I hear him burst into laughter and I turn to face him as my first reaction. As soon as I see Karma with nothing but boxers on I turn back around with a blush. "First of all, you're adorable. Second of all, like 2 years even makes a difference! Besides, I'd fall for you no matter the age difference… well, as long it's a _legal_ age." I laugh at the last part then smile from the first and middle parts. "Age doesn't matter to me either… I'd love you know who or what you were."

Karma doesn't say anything and I was about to turn around until he attacked me from behind with a huge hug. I blush from the sudden affection. "Hehe~ Gotcha." Karma squeezes me tighter flirtily, "God… I never knew I could ever love someone so goddamn much…" Karma sinks his face into my shoulder, I blush some more but smile at the same time. "Neither did I…" Karma and I stayed quiet for a few seconds, just holding the moment.

"You'd love me no matter who or _what_ I am, huh? What if I was a dog though?" Karma asks jokingly, I answer without much thought, "Guess I'd have to be your owner." I say that is a surprisingly sexual voice that I didn't even know I could make. "Oh~?" Karma gets really close to my ear, almost touching, "You know," Karma starts in a sexy tone, and I feel my heartbeat increasing rapidly, "I don't have to be a dog.. For you.. To do that.." Karma nibbles on my ear a little, a shiver goes down my back, Karma gently moves his hands down my stomach, yanking me closer to him. Being that close to Karma, I could feel his heartbeat against my back. It was racing just as fast, if not more, than mine. He slowly moves down from my ear to my neck, making a silent moan come out of my mouth, which made me a little embarrassed, but I didn't particularly care at the moment. Karma first kissed my neck, up and down, very gently, then he nibbled a little before sucking. I made a muffled moan, covering my mouth so the nurses outside couldn't hear. I could hear him laugh a little before continuing what he was doing. I bite into my hand, not knowing what else to do to muffle the lewd sounds that I couldn't stop making.

*Knock*

"Karma? You there?" Karma's Dad starts to open the door, Karma, almost instinctively, pushes me into the bathroom and closes the door. "Uh yeah!" I hear Karma tell his Dad in a nervous tone. "I thought Nagisa would be here by now?" Karma's Father asks, "Yeah, but he had to leave, he's going to study with some friends!" Karma answers his Dad in a nervous tone again. "Uh well then, that's too bad, I wanted to say hi…" Karma nervously laughs.

I lean against the door and slide down to the floor, my hand over the mark Karma left on me.

 _Why do you I feel I'm not the only who got cockblocked just then?_ Karma and Nagisa think simultaneously.

 **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

 **Breakin the fourth wall?!**

 **Soooo Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it didn't take me like a freaking month to get it done this time! Oh, BTW! I have an instagram for this fanfic :3, "karmagisa_all_the_way", it has behind the scenes stuff and me messing around while writing PLUS some sneak peeks and updates! Sooo you guys should totally check it out :333 (Also, it's a lot easier to text people on there than it is on here)**


End file.
